Conviction
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa is wrongfully convicted of her parents' murder and so Anna goes to Law School in order to prove Elsa's innocence. Based off the movie Conviction. Jelsa and Kristanna (along with some Rapunzel/Flynn).
1. A Wrongful Arrest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians.**

**So this story is based off the movie Conviction (very good movie, I recommend it). It has a few changes from the movie though. Also I changed a few other factors like Elsa's and Anna's age when her parents died (it make sense on the story) and her parents' personality a tiny winy bit. **

**Chapter 1: A Wrongful Arrest**

_Arendelle, 1980_

"Elsa Frost, you have to come with me," Officer Nancy Taylor said.

"Why?" Elsa asked. She was starting to sound annoyed.

"Ma'am, you have to come with me."

"Elsa?" Anna whispered. She looked as confused as Elsa did. What was going on?

"Can it wait till after the funeral?" Elsa asked.

They were at her parents' funeral when the officers had approached Elsa. They had walked down the aisle and they walked right up to Elsa. Elsa was getting very annoyed. She was trying to say goodbye to her mother and father and now the police were harassing her.

"Put your hands behind your head," Officer Taylor said.

"You've got to me kidding me," Elsa said.

Officer Taylor then forcibly placed Elsa's hands behind her bed and took out handcuffs.

"Elsa Frost, you are under arrest for the murders of Agdar and Idun Winters," Officer Taylor said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Elsa said.

People were looking at her. Anna had tears in her eyes. Her husband Jack was looking bewildered while their daughter Sigrid cried in his arms. Their son, Leif, was sitting next to Jack and was crying to.

"I didn't do it Anna," Elsa screamed as they led her out of the church. "I didn't do it."

People were staring and whispering. They pointed at her as the police led her out of the church. Elsa could feel everyone's eyes on her.

The officers forced Elsa into a police car and they drove down to the station. Elsa couldn't believe what was happening. Was she really being accused of her parents' murder? That was simply ridiculous. They soon arrived at the station where Officer Taylor led Elsa into an interview room. Elsa was shoved onto a seat facing Officer Taylor who was sitting opposite her. Office Taylor then slammed her hands onto the table which made Elsa flinch. Office Taylor smiled at Elsa's nervousness.

"So I know you did it," she said.

"I didn't," Elsa said forcibly.

"Come on, we have your prints at their house," Officer Taylor said but she was interrupted by Elsa.

"Well of course you would, the murder scene was my _parents'_ house."

Officer Taylor ignored this statement from Elsa. She then opened the folder that was sitting in front of her. Elsa could see a picture of herself clipped to what she could only guess was her own file.

"That's not the only thing I have but maybe we will wait for the trail until I reveal all my cards," Officer Taylor said with a twisted smile.

A trial? This was seriously going to trial? What evidence did they have that was making Officer Taylor smirk like she was?

"Now I would love a confession. Not that I need it," Officer Taylor added.

"Why would I confess to something I didn't do?"

Officer Taylor smile got even wider.

"Oh Elsa," she said. "We both know you did it. Now it's my job to prove that you did it and I always get my man although in case, woman."

* * *

><p>After Elsa had been taken away by the cops, Anna had no idea what to think of it all. All Anna could think about was how ridiculous it was that the police thought that Elsa had murdered their parents.<p>

It had happened three weeks ago. Anna had gone over to her parents' house to talk to them about the whole business with Elsa and Jack. Her parents never really liked Jack. Anna had no idea why. She thought it was because Jack never took things seriously and seemed to be a bad influence on Elsa when it fact it was the complete opposite. Maybe they just didn't get a good vibe from him. Anna didn't know. She had walked into the house and discovered the most horrific scene. There was blood on the walls that reached the ceiling. Blood soaked into the carpet and into floorboards underneath. Her Dad was lying unconscious in the living room. He looked almost unrecognisable as he had been so badly stabbed, it didn't leave a lot of him left. She had discovered her Mum in their bedroom upstairs. She was just in as bad position to her Dad. Anna figured that the attacker had gotten her Dad first and maybe her Mum had run up to hide in the bedroom. The attacker would have then followed. Anna had opened her mouth and screamed. A neighbour had heard her and had come running. She had also screamed when she saw the same thing that Anna had seen. The neighbour called the police and they arrived not five minutes later.

The police had questioned Anna extensively. She had answered all their questions while she was crying on the steps outside the house. She didn't want to be in that house while her parents were lying dead. The police had then turned to the neighbour. They questioned her. They asked if she knew anyone who would want to hurt Adgar and Idun Winters. She had responded with a yes. She had told them about their other daughter. She had told them about Elsa. She had told them how she had overheard a vicious argument between Elsa and Adgar and Idun. She had told them how the parents' relationship with the daughter had gone downhill. She had told them about the reason why that was. She told them about the parents' dislike of Elsa's choice of husband. She had led them to Elsa.

The police had started looking more and more into Elsa. The more they looked, the more they liked. It sent shivers up Anna's spine to think what they could have found. Anna had no idea what they found but it seem substantial enough to charge Elsa with the murder of her parents and send this to trial.

The thing about the murders is that they had been the first in years. The only crime that really took place in Arendelle were thefts, break ins and the occasional assault. Arendelle was a relatively crime-free place to live. The murders took the whole community by complete surprise and shock. However, they also rallied together. They wanted the killer's blood and they wanted it now.

The funeral had ended rather abruptly after Elsa's arrest. Anna had been led to the reception area by Kristoff, her husband. She was limp with shock. How could they believe that Elsa had anything to do with the murders? Elsa wasn't the kind to kill. Anna knew that Elsa's relationship with her parents was a bit strain and maybe even hostile at the moment but overall, Elsa loved her parents. But the police wouldn't arrest her base solely on that, would that? They must have some kind of evidence. But what did they have? A fingerprint? The murder weapon? A witness? They had to have something, but what? Anna knew that Elsa wasn't guilty, so whatever evidence they had against her must be weak.

Anna had only just realised that she was sitting in on a couch. Kristoff was next to her, rubbing her shoulder. Jack was trying to get his twin two year old son and daughter under control. Thankfully his Mum and sister, Pippa, were there, so both of them took the children. Anna could hear whispering all around her. People were buzzing with the news that Elsa had been arrested.

"I knew it," one said. "That Elsa was always the trouble maker."

"She bought her parents nothing but misery," another said.

"I'm not surprised that she did the thing she did," a man said.

Anna couldn't even be bothered to set the story straight to them. They weren't even worth the effort.

"Elsa would never have killed her parents," Jack whispered. "I know Elsa. I know her better than she knows herself and I know that she would never pick up a knife and stab her parents to death."

"If only everyone else had the same logic as you," Kristoff said to his brother-in-law.

Anna was glad that at least the people closest to Elsa didn't think she was a murderer and that they knew that she was innocent.

* * *

><p>Officer Taylor hadn't got anywhere with her interrogation of Elsa but that didn't seem to matter to her. It only seemed to spur her onwards. It didn't seem like the police cared about a confession – not that they were going to get one as Elsa couldn't confess to something she didn't do. Officer Taylor had something. She definitely had something on Elsa but Elsa had no idea what that could be. Maybe someone had seen someone of similar build and height to Elsa entering her parents' house and Officer Taylor had coached the witness to say that it had been Elsa that the witness had seen.<p>

It was true that Elsa's relationship with her parents wasn't the best one that the moment. It hadn't been since the moment Elsa had bought Jack home to meet them when she was sixteen. Although her parents soon softened over a time, thinking that it was just going to be Elsa's high school boyfriend, that it was nothing major. They had hit the roof when they had found out that Elsa had eloped to Jack. It had happened two years ago when she was twenty one. She had found out she was pregnant and Jack couldn't wait to be a father. He had proposed right then and there as he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Elsa had agreed and so along with them came, Anna, Kristoff, Jamie, Emma, Rapunzel, Merida, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, North and Eugene. They all had gathered at a small church where Elsa and Jack got married. They waited a couple of months to tell her parents though. They had been excited at the news of a grandchild but not so much at the news that Elsa and Jack had eloped. Elsa wondered if they had broken the engagement first, been engaged for a bit and then gotten married. It would have given them time to get use to the marriage idea instead of just dumping it all on them at the same time.

Elsa couldn't help but think of everything that Officer Taylor had said during the interview. Most of it actually was true. She didn't have an alibi for the night in question. She didn't have the best relationship with her parents. She had been there the night of the murder. She had been angry and frustrated that night. She had been so angry and so frustrated at her Mum and Dad. She had just wanted them to listen to her but that never happened. But she wasn't angry enough to take a knife and shove it into her Dad's throat before turning it onto her Mum. She would never have done that. She didn't have it in her. She couldn't have done it even if she had wanted to.

Elsa had gone over there that night to have a talk with her parents. She had tried to make her parents see Jack from her perspective but it was no use. The nice calming talk that Elsa had gone over there to have with them turned into a full scale argument. They had a complete blow out and Elsa had stormed out of the house. She had driven around for about five hours to cool off before meeting Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Merida at the local bar. Elsa had managed to forget about her troubles for the rest of the night. Nobody had seen her driving around which meant that no one could account for her whereabouts. Between the time that Elsa left her parents' house and Elsa arriving at the bar would have given her plenty of time to commit the murders and clean up. Well that was the police was thinking anyway.

Elsa had been put in a cell overnight and had been thrown some new jumpsuits to wear instead of her usual clothes. She was lying on the cold hard bed in the cell staring up at the ceiling. She had her hands pressed together on top of her stomach. She was thinking about her fate, about what was to come. She exhaled a long breath. What was going to happen to her? Elsa didn't know what the time was. She could just feel the minutes ticking by and by. She could feel the rising of her chest as she breathed in and out. The room was filled with a silence that Elsa didn't want to break. Nobody was speaking in the jail. It was deadly silent and dark. She didn't have a cellmate, so she was all alone in her cell. The silence that was consuming her started becoming unbearable. It was seeping into her very being and making her feel like she is losing her mind. It was going to make her go insane.

Elsa didn't know when she finally got to sleep but she did. Her sleep was dragged down by Elsa's despair of the situation that she's in.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Please tell me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Warning: updates may be slow as University really hates me at the moment.**


	2. The Trial

**AhsokaTano11: She couldn't really struggle as the Officer had a hold of her.**

**iheartjelsa: You don't really need to have seen the movie as there are only going to be a few references which are not necessary to the plot. Just little Easter eggs.**

**Chapter 2: The Trial**

Elsa's eyes were closed when she heard a banging on her cell bars. She jumped when she heard the rattling on the bars.

"Frost," she heard a sharp voice ring out. "You have a visitor."

Elsa swung her legs over her bed and stretched her arms and back. That bed had been hard. The guy who had spoken before opened her cell door. The cop led Elsa out of the jail cells. She wondered who had come to visit her. Her husband? Sister? Friend? Or did they all believe she was a murderer? Did they all believe she had picked up a knife and then used it to kill her parents? Elsa came to a line of booths that had a couple of other prisoners talking to their loved ones. Elsa was led to one particular booth where she noticed Anna sitting on the other side of the glass screen. Elsa picked up a telephone and Anna did the same thing.

"How are you doing?" Anna asked.

Her tone had no emotion in it. It looked like Anna had been crying. She looked like she had been crying for ages. The news of Elsa's imprisonment seemed to have hit everyone hard.

"Okay," Elsa replied. She, of course, was lying. She had been interrogated for hours yesterday and she hadn't gotten anywhere with the police. The police were blaming her for something that Elsa didn't do. It was making her life very difficult.

Anna pursed her lips. She seemed to know that Elsa was lying but she didn't want to push it. She shuffled around in her seat for a moment before she spoke again.

"I know you didn't do it," Anna whispered.

"Thanks," Elsa said trying and failing to crack a smile. "I didn't by the way."

"We do know," Anna smiled. Her smile then faulted. "But everyone else does."

"Oh," it was all Elsa could say.

There was a silence between them. The glass screen between them seemed to be overpowering Elsa with its isolation. Anna fidgeted with the zipper on her hoodie. They just stared at each other. Elsa wondered what was going on in the outside world. Were they whispering about her? Were they saying that they always knew that Elsa would do something like this? Was she a constant source of gossip? Was it going to be like this for the rest of her life? So many questions and yet no answers.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa tried to go down a different road to take her mind on what other people were doing.

"Sorting out lawyer stuff," Anna shrugged. "I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"Oh," Elsa said again. It seemed to be her default statement for now.

* * *

><p>The news that Elsa Frost, daughter of Agdar and Idun Winters, had been arrested for parents' murder swept over Arendelle following the day of her arrest. It seemed not one single person in Arendelle didn't know that Elsa had been arrested. It was all that anyone could talk about. Some people thought it was ridiculous that Elsa had been charged with her parents' murder, others pretended otherwise and some were just simply shocked or surprised.<p>

Whenever Anna walked around the streets, she could hear people whispering in hush tones. They seemed to pity her. First her parents were murdered and then to have her sister commit the murders. Anna clenched her hands rather tightly. She wanted to yell at these people. They have no idea, no clue at all about who the real victim was. It wasn't her; it was her older sister who had to live with this. However, Anna kept her mouth shut. It would be of no use to anyone if Anna lost her temper. It could make the situation worst. So Anna just tried to ignore the whispering and the pointing as she walked around Arendelle.

The day of the trial soon arrived. It was about two weeks after Elsa had been arrested. Anna wondered how Elsa did during those two weeks. Anna's guess would have to say that it had been absolute hell. Being locked up and her freedom taken away from her would make anyone go crazy. Anna was also nervous. Today was the day that either Elsa would be set free or be condemned for what could be the rest of her life. Anna and Kristoff got ready and headed over to the courthouse. They passed a lot of journalists as this case was highly popularised. The journalists tried to get a statement from Anna but she ignored it.

They found seats in the courtroom next to Jack and his family. Jack had little Sigrid on his lap while his Mother had Leif on hers. Jack looked a little sick. He seemed to be feeling just as nervous as Anna felt. The room slowly filled up and Anna had a good look around. She could see some people that she did know such as some of Elsa's neighbours or the person who delivered their mail. They were all muttering about Elsa it seemed. Rapunzel and Merida came to sit down behind Anna. They currently were in two minds about whether or not Elsa was guilty. They both knew that Elsa would never have committed the murders but yet she had motive, opportunity, no alibi and the police wouldn't have arrested her if they didn't have something on her. Anna was a little cool towards them as they were Elsa's best friends and yet doubted her innocence.

The doors on the other end of the courtroom opened and Elsa was led into the room. She had been cuffed. Elsa caught Anna's and Jack's eye and some managed a smile. The smile seemed to be lacking all emotion and warmth though. Elsa sat down next to her lawyer and the cuffs were taken off. The lawyer, Valentin Christeson, pulled Elsa into conversation. Elsa nodded at whatever the lawyer said. Anna had her fingers crossed in her lap. She just hoped that the lawyer had some plan up his sleeve.

"All rise," said the bailiff.

Everyone got to their feet as the Judge came into the room and sat down.

"The Crown versus Elsa Frost on the charge of murder," the Judge read from the papers in front of him. He then turned to Elsa. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honour," Elsa replied.

"Okay," the Judge said. "The Prosecution may proceed with their case."

The Prosecution called their first witness who happened to be the neighbour who was the woman who was one of the first on the scene.

"Could you tell the court your name," the Prosecution lawyer, a man called Bric Haugstad, said.

"Runa Kolbeck," the woman said.

"What is your relationship to the Winters' family?" Haugstad asked.

"I was their neighbour for over seven years."

"Would you say you were close to the family?"

"Indeed I was."

"What did you hear on the night of February the fourth?"

"I heard a vicious argument break out between three people."

"Could you identify the people having the argument?"

"Indeed I could, they were the defendant, Elsa Frost, arguing with her parents, Agdar and Idun Winters."

"What was the nature of the argument?"

"Oh Elsa was upset again because her parents disproved of her husband."

"You said 'again', has this occurred often?"

"Oh yes," Runa nodded. "Ever since that girl bought that boy home to her parents, she had nothing but trouble with her parents."

"Why did the parents not like Mr. Frost?"

"Oh I don't really know. I think it was because Jackson never really did anything serious, he wasn't some proper boy that Agdar and Idun wanted for their daughter."

"Would you say because of her parents' disapproval of Jackson Frost that Elsa Frost's relationship with her parents was one that wasn't of good standing?"

"I would indeed say that. Elsa's relationship with her parents went downhill alright. They argued a lot more and Elsa got more and more frustrated."

"On the argument, in question, did anything stand out to you?"

"Oh yes."

"Could you please share with the court?"

"Well the parents were yelling quite loud, you see, so I could hear everything. They were saying things like how Jackson Frost wasn't a good father to his children and should his custody should be removed from him. Elsa reminded them that he is the Father and is a great father to the children. Agdar and Idun were saying something about having the children removed, maybe they were just threating it, I don't know, but then Elsa yelled out 'I will kill you before you lay a single hand on my family.'."

There was a small gasp from the courtroom. Anna looked at Elsa who looked a little worried. Anna, herself, was confused. Did Elsa really say that to their parents? Anna looked back up at the witness. Was she making this up? If so, why?

"Thank you Mrs. Kolbeck," Haugstad said. "That is all."

Christeson was asked if he wanted to cross-examine the witness. He got out of his seat.

"What time did my client leave her parents' house?" Christeson asked.

"I think about nine-fifteen," Runa said. "I remember as my TV show had just started."

"The murders occurred at about nine-thirty, did they not, so my client could not have committed the murder. Would you say that is a reasonable assumption to make?"

"But she came back," Runa said.

"She did?" Christeson sounded a little sceptical.

"It was about ten minutes later, I heard and saw her car come back."

"How could you be sure it was her car? It was dark."

"The car was illuminated by the lights from the windows of the houses."

"Did you see Elsa Frost get out of the car?"

"No, I stopped looking when the car pulled back in."

"So you didn't actually see her come back."

"No I didn't but I know it was her car."

"That is all Mrs. Kolbeck."

Runa Kolbeck got off the witness stand and the next witness was called. The next witness was another one that Anna recognised. It was the bartender at the bar that Anna, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida went to on the night of the murder.

"Your name, please, and occupation," Haugstad said.

"Karel Backe, I'm the bartender at the local bar, The Drunken Scandinavian," the man responded.

"Could you please tell us what happened on the fourth of February?"

"I was doing my job as usual," Karel said. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Do you remember what time that Mr. Frost and his companions arrived at your bar?"

"Yeah, it was around nine o'clock."

"Was Elsa Frost with them?"

"No, she arrived much later."

"What time was that?"

"Oh it was around one am."

"Do you know what her mood was like that night?"

"Yeah, she was very angry at her parents. It sounded like they had some kind of argument."

"Did she ever come and speak to you?"

"Yeah, she came over a few times to buy some drinks," Karel said. "After he third, she did say something very interesting to me."

"Which was?" prompted Haugstad.

"Well I asked what the matter was and then she said it was her parents. So I told her that things will always look up and then she said and I quote 'Yeah it will now that I've killed those bastards I call my parents'."

More gasping came from the courtroom.

"So she confessed to you?" Haugstad asked.

"She did indeed," said Karel.

"Thank you Mr. Backe," Haugstad said. "That will be all."

Christeson denied cross-examining the witness when he was asked. It seemed like he couldn't get anything out of this witness that would be beneficial for Elsa. Anna was getting more and more nervous. It wasn't looking very good for Elsa. She wondered if Elsa really did say and did all these things. Elsa had been a quite frustrated at the bar. In fact that was an understatement. She had been fuming. She simply radiated her anger at her parents that night but she decided to let that go and enjoy herself. She had also taken a few drinks like the bartender said. But did she really confess to the bartender that she had killed their parents?

Karel then hopped off the witness stand and Officer Taylor took the stand when she was called.

"You are Officer Taylor of the Arendelle Police Force?" Haugstad asked.

"That is correct," Taylor responded.

"Do you know the defendant?"

"Reasonably," Taylor said. "Her sister had a few run ins with the police from time to time. Nothing serious. It was things like breaking into an abandoned houses or sneaking into events. But the defendant always got her out of trouble."

"When you were called to the scene of the crime, what did you find there?"

"We found the defendant's fingerprints at the scene of the crime, we found blood that matched her blood group and the murder weapon belonged to the defendant."

"Tell me more about the murder weapon."

"It was a twelve inch knife that the defendant had been given by her Father, Agdar Winters, to help her grandfather on his farm. We found it next to the body of Idun Winters."

"Did it have Elsa Frost's fingerprints on it?"

"All over it," Taylor said smirking at Elsa.

Christeson stood up when he was allowed to cross-examined Taylor.

"Could it be fair to say that Mrs. Frost's fingerprints were on the weapon because it was her own knife?"

"Yes but if someone else used it or used gloves we would see evidence of that," Officer Taylor said. "If someone else used gloves, the fingerprints would be smudged and there was no other fingerprints found on the knife."

Christeson, grudgingly, seemed to accept this.

"Would it also be fair to say since my client's fingerprints were at the scene of the crime because she admitted she had been there and the fingerprints were there because of that?" Christeson asked.

"Yes," Officer Taylor said.

"No further questions," Christeson said.

The Prosecution rested its case there. When it was time for the Defence to put their case forward, Christeson had a bit of trouble. He called witnesses such as Jack and Anna who testified to Elsa's character that she wasn't one to go murdering people. There wasn't much else he could do as Elsa didn't have an alibi and there was no evidence helping her case. When it was time for Anna to be on the stand, she was nervous.

"You are Anna Bjorgman, is that correct?"

"Yes," Anna stuttered.

"Sister to the defendant?"

"Yes," Anna said with a bit more confidence.

"Would you say that your sister would, shall we say, go pick up a knife and murder someone?"

"No," Anna said very firmly. "I know my sister. She would never have done something like that. Elsa tries to talk through problems with people. She never resorts to violence."

"So you would say that your sister is not capable of these murders, the murder of your parents?"

"Yes, I would."

Christeson thanked Anna before sitting down.

Haugstad stood up and he looked ready for his turn at Anna.

"Mrs. Bjorgman, how angry was your sister that night?"

"Oh she was fuming."

"Angry enough to kill?"

"Oh never!"

"You sure? People do all kinds of things when they're under pressure and frustrated."

"I am sure. Elsa would never kill our parents no matter how angry she was."

"Thank you Mrs. Bjorgman," Haugstad said.

Anna looked a little worried but she took her seat next to Kristoff. She hoped she didn't have the Prosecution with their case. Christeson continued his case but it didn't look like he getting very far. Then it came time for the final statements. Haugstad painted Elsa as not necessary a cold blooded killer but one who killed her parents in the spur of the moment. A murder of passion, he called it. When it Christeson's turn, he tried to show Elsa as not the one who committed the murder. He had done a character defence and he tried to show that Elsa didn't have it in her to killer her parents. He said that Elsa had left and didn't actually come back.

The jury then was dismissed. Anna couldn't help but feel her sister's life was in the hands of twelve men and woman. The minutes ticked by. Anna felt as if each minute that ticked by was an eternity. After two hours and forty two minutes, the jury returned. The foreman of the jury stood up.

"Have you reached an unanimous decision?" the Judge asked him.

"Yes," the foreman responded.

"On the first count of murder, how do you find the defendant?" the Judge asked.

"Guilty," the foreman replied.

Anna felt her heart plummet. Guilty?

"On the second count of murder, how do you find the defendant?" the Judge asked.

"Guilty," the foreman replied.

Anna saw Elsa collapse in her seat. She had been found guilty on both counts. She looked simply defeated.

"Elsa Frost please rise," the Judge said.

Elsa did so, shaking as she did.

"You have been found guilty on both counts of murder, do you have anything to say?"

"That I am not guilty of this crime," Elsa responded.

"Nevertheless, the court has found you guilty of the crimes and I hereby sentence you to one life sentence per count of murder you have been charged with without the chance of parole."

Elsa gulped. A life sentence was thirty years in Arendelle which meant that two life sentences would be sixty years behind bars for Elsa.

"You will be hereby taken from this place and be remanded in the Arendelle Prison until your time behind bars is over."

Elsa was then handcuffed and then led away. She looked so defeated that she didn't have any energy to fight. Anna could hear Sigrid crying next to her. Sigrid could sense that something was wrong.

"Look after them Jack," Elsa called as she struggled against the man who had a hold on her. She could hear her daughter calling out to her. Elsa could feel something stirring inside of her which caused her to fight. "Please, look after them."

"I will," Jack called back.

Elsa stopped struggling as she knew it was useless. The last thing that Anna saw was Elsa's tear stricken face as the door shut on her.

**A/N: Note: I simplified the court scene just to make it a little easier to follow. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =) **


	3. I Will Do Everything I Can

**Chapter 3: I Will Do Everything I Can**

_Arendelle 1983_

It had been three years since Elsa had been sent to prison. Elsa hadn't exactly had the best time in prison but she learnt to adjust. Elsa helped out in the mailroom by sorting out and delivering people's mail. She liked doing her job. It made her think of something else rather than knowing that you could never leave the four walls around her and that everyone believed she was murderer. The worst thing is that she hadn't held her own children in that time. Jack would often visit and sometimes he would bring Leif or Sigrid. However the guards strictly forbid any contact other than verbal. It killed Elsa to not be able to be near her own children. They were now five years old and had just started school. Elsa hated missing milestones like that her children's lives but she guessed she had to get use to that.

Elsa may her way to a large room where there were rows of picnic bench like tables where people were visiting their loved ones in jail. Elsa sat down at one while Anna was sitting on the opposite side. Anna often came to visit which Elsa was thankful for. It gave her someone friendly to talk to, not that she hadn't made friends in prison, which was something that Elsa never thought she would ever do.

"Hey," Anna said.

"Hey," Elsa replied.

"How are you doing?" Anna would always ask that even though the answer was the same.

"Hmph, okay," Elsa replied.

The truth was that Elsa never really knew how she was doing. She would just slip into a routine and that was how she got through the day. The days did drag on and seem to last forever but Elsa just focused on things like her family to get her through the day.

"How's things with you?" Elsa asked.

Anna hesitated for a fraction of a second before she launched into what had been happening with her. Even though, nothing interesting was happening in Anna's life it brought Elsa a sense of normality, something that was missing in Elsa's life at the moment. Anna talked about her own children, Josef, who was two, and Helena, who was about six months. Elsa just sat back and listened to what Josef and Helena were up to. Elsa liked listening to what was going on in her niece's and nephew's life. They were younger than her own children, so Anna was having to deal with all kinds of crazy things at home.

Elsa then asked about Jack. She hadn't seen him in a while. She always enjoyed his visits. He seemed to grow more and more concerned for her every time he came to visit though. She wondered if Jack was nervous for her, all locked in a prison. Elsa never thought that she could last in prison. She still didn't think so but somehow had managed three years. Anna then proceed into saying that Jack had been really busy with Leif and Sigrid and to top it all off, work was being a pain for him. Elsa gave a small smile. She missed hearing Jack complain about work when he returned home in the evenings.

After Anna's visit, Elsa headed back to her cell that had been her home for the last three years and would be for the next fifty seven years. She then threw herself onto her bed which was a feat considering how hard they make the beds in prison. She gazed lovingly at the board that was plastered to her wall. It had pictures of her family on it. One in particular was one that had her with her twins.

In was in that moment when Elsa fell into despair. She wondered what her children thought of her. They meant everything to her but did they think what the rest of Arendelle was thinking? Did they think she was a murderer? They probably did. Even if Jack still thought she was innocent, then their minds may have been influenced by other people. That also posed another question. Did Jack still believe her? It had been three years and she had been found guilty. Maybe Jack slipped into thinking the same things that everyone else was thinking.

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks I'm the queen," Elsa hummed to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Six Weeks Later<em>

Anna came home one day. She had been out shopping all day with some of her friends. She felt exhausted when she got home and was glad to see her husband cooking dinner for her. She welcomed the idea of food. She could hear her stomach growling. Kristoff gave her a kiss before Anna hugged her children.

"Any calls?" Anna asked.

"No," Kristoff said.

Anna suddenly got worried.

"That's the third week in a row that Elsa hasn't called," Anna said. "She _always_ calls from prison, every Sunday."

Ever since Elsa had been imprisoned, she would always call on a Sunday as that was her time to be allowed to make phone calls. She would call Anna and Jack to let them know what has been happening. Recently, however, Anna hadn't heard anything from Elsa in the last three weeks. She hadn't been able to visit her in prison because her children were keeping her so busy.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Kristoff said placing plates down on the table. "Maybe she didn't have time to call."

"I don't know," Anna had a feeling that something was wrong. She had a sinking feeling in this pit of her stomach. Anna then hurried over to the telephone and called the prison. When she asked after her sister, she got some news that Anna didn't want to hear.

Anna quickly made her way to the prison the very next day. She found Elsa looking very demoralised and defeated. She looked like she had been through the mill.

"What did you think you were doing?" Anna said sharply ignoring everything else and going straight for the main reason she was there.

"I was thinking that it isn't worth it anymore," Elsa said.

"What about your family? Your children?"

"They don't want to be associated with someone who was convicted of a double homicide. They're better off without me."

"How can you say something like that? They love you. I love you. You can't do something like this again."

"Anna, I'm at a loss. There's nothing more for me."

Anna grew very serious. "Elsa there is a lot more for you. We know you're innocent. I will get you out and prove that you are innocent."

"How can you do that? According to the courts I am guilty. There is no way around it."

"I will find a way. You can't give up. I will get you out. I will find a way to prove that you are innocent."

* * *

><p>Kristoff came home after work. He worked in a very boring office from his little cubicle. He found Anna already home busying herself as she tidied up after Josef and Helena. He placed his bag on the table when he saw some pamphlets. He stared down at them and then picked them up. They were pamphlets for the local university.<p>

"Anna," he said.

"Yeah?" Anna's voice came from the kitchen.

"Why do you have pamphlets for the University of Arendelle?"

"It's part of my plan to get Elsa out of prison," Anna reappeared in the dining room. "My plan is to get a Law degree. However I need another degree first before I can apply so I will go get maybe an Arts degree first and then apply."

"What?" Kristoff was a little stunned.

"Then, after that and by some miracle I somehow make it through Law School and pass the bar exam, I will become a lawyer, well that is _if _I get into Law in the first place."

"Anna, do you know how hard this will be? How much strain you will be under? You will be away from your family who needs you."  
>"Kristoff, this may help prove that Elsa is innocent."<p>

"What if she isn't? Have you considered that she may actually be guilty?"

"How can you say that?" Anna's eyes flashed. "My sister did not kill my parents."

"How do you know that? She was angry that night. She was really angry. Who knows? She may have done it in her anger."

"I know my sister, Kristoff, and I know that she wouldn't ever commit a crime like this."

Kristoff's face softened. "Look I'm not saying that is she or isn't guilty. Only do this if you are one hundred percent sure that what you may or may not find is what you want to find."

"I know what I will find. I will find that my sister is not guilty."

Kristoff bowed his head. He knew that once Anna had something in her mind, she would stick to her. She was rather stubborn that way. Even if she was wrong about something, she would stick to it, no matter what the cost.

"Then I will support you in this crazy scheme," Kristoff said.

Anna smiled before she disappeared from view. After dinner, Kristoff got ready for bed. Anna was already asleep but Kristoff couldn't sleep. His mind was on his sister-in-law. Was she guilty? According to the courts, she was. She certainly had motive, means and no alibi. Her knife was the murder weapon and her blood – or rather what was thought to be her blood - and fingerprints were found at the crime scene. But Anna was adamant that Elsa wasn't guilty. Kristoff had no reason to doubt his wife, so did that mean that he believed that Elsa was innocent?

* * *

><p>Anna made her way to her brother-in-law's house. He had heard about what had happened at the prison. She found him sitting in his living room on one of the comfy chairs. Anna didn't see Leif or Sigrid anywhere but then she remembered it was a school day. She sat down opposite him and took off her coat. She didn't say anything. She waited for Jack to speak before she did anything.<p>

"How could she do something like this?" Jack said. "To me? To us? To Leif? To Sigrid?"

"I know," Anna said. "But I think she had to be at her lowest point to do it."

"Doesn't she realise she has things to live for?"

"But can she live for those things from behind prison walls? I think she can but I don't think she realises she can."

Jack didn't respond. He just continued to slouch in his chair.

"Kristoff told me what you're planning to do," Jack said.

"I will do whatever it takes to prove that my sister is not a murderer."

"I really hope you are able to pull this off."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle 1986<em>

Anna was running towards her Law class. She was late, quite late. It had taken a while for the babysitter to arrive to look after Josef, Helena and Heidi, who was only born a year ago. It had also taken her a while to find the class. It was in some building on the other side of campus which seemed to be apart from the main University. Not a good start for her first day. She eventually managed to find the classroom and open the door. The lecturer had already started and he was also calling the roll.

"Anna Bjorgman?" the lecturer called just as Anna walked into the room.

"Here," Anna panted.

The lecturer didn't look too impressed at Anna but he moved on to the next name on the roll. The classroom that Anna was in was a medium sized room with rows and rows of wooden seats that faced two giant whiteboards and a lectern where the lecturer stood behind. Anna looked everywhere for a seat. She couldn't see one. The class looked pretty full.

"There's a seat here," a girl said about half way along one of the back rows. The girl was pointing at empty seat to her right. Anna shot her a look of gratitude before making her way over to the girl. Anna took a seat and got out her things as the lecturer started the lecture.

"Oh I'm Emma, by the way," the girl said. "Emma Stevenson."

"Anna Bjorgman," Anna said giving Emma a smile.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed anything," Emma smiled back.

"Oh good."

The lecturer, Professor Weselton, started the lecture. He was writing the name of the class and the course outline on the whiteboard behind him. Anna hasty opened her book and started writing down everything that Professor Weselton was saying.

**A/N: This is the next update. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	4. The Bar

**just a reader: Yes in a way (I will do my best to stick to the storyline as closely as possible) but I am going to deviate here and there just by adding things to the story. Also I have made some changes (like in the movie Rick leaves Betty Anne and in this I am not going to have Kristoff leave Anna - let's face it, that would just be sad). Hmm, on your request, I will think about it. I could, I'll just have to see what I think of. Oh and yes she is. PS: Sorry, didn't quite understand your request here. Are you asking the story without those things? PPS: Nope, feel free to ask away. BTW, you usually give me good ideas anyway.**

**Chapter 4: The Bar**

"So that's the plan," Anna said to Elsa.

Elsa leaned back in the chair. Anna had just finished explaining to her what she was intending to do and Elsa was more than impressed. Her sister had gotten into Law School, _into Law School_ _for her_. Elsa couldn't believe this. Anna was really keeping to her promise of doing whatever she could to get her out. Elsa wouldn't have held Anna to her word anyway. Elsa had always thought that there wasn't a way out of her situation but Anna was going to see if there is a way. Elsa was very impressed with her little sister.

"I can't believe you're at Law School," Elsa grinned.

"You know that's the first time I've seen you grin in six years," Anna smiled.

"Well I finally have something to grin about," Elsa laughed. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"Well it would be an accomplishment if I can get you out and I have this feeling that I might just be able to."

"Anna, you do realise that if you can't, it's okay?"

"Elsa, I will make you this promise; I will not rest until you are able to walk through those doors," Anna pointed at them, "and not have to spend another second in this hell hole."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled.

"Besides, this is _if_ I can become a lawyer," Anna said.

"I'm sure you will be able to. I have complete faith in you and your abilities."

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

* * *

><p>After an exhausting day at Law School, Emma decided to unwind and relax. She headed over to the local bar for a couple of drinks with her friends. The bar was pretty full as it was a Friday night and it looked like the entirety of Arendelle had come out to celebrate that it was the weekend. Emma took her seat next to a few of her friends and they pulled her into conversation. It was halfway through this conversation did Emma notice something or rather someone. She got out of her seat and headed up to the bar where she saw that new girl that Emma had been friendly with, Anna, working at the bar. She was picking up empty bottles and placing them onto a tray before she wiped down tables.<p>

"Hey," Emma said to her.

"Hey," Anna replied with a smile.

"So I guess you work here, huh?"

"Yeah, well I got to support my three kids and go to school somehow."

"You have three kids?" Emma was simply amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, they're a handful but I love them."

Emma watched as Anna wiped down the bench and then serve a couple of guys who had just come into the bar.

"May I ask you something?" Emma said.

"You just did," Anna laughed. "Yeah, okay, go ahead."

"Why are you going to Law School? No offence but you don't seem like the kind of person who wants to be a lawyer."

"Well I do want to be one," Anna paused. "Well it's really to help my sister, you see."

"Is your sister in prison?"

"Yes," Anna nodded. "But she's innocent, so I'm trying to prove that. So that's why I'm at Law School, to see if there is some way I can get her out."

"Wow, that's noble."

"Not really," Anna shrugged. "I just want her to have the life she once had."

"May I ask what she was accused of?"

"Murdering our parents," Anna said as she continued to tidy up the bar while Emma followed her around.

"Wait, your sister is Elsa Frost?" Emma was quite taken aback. She had been thinking that Anna's sister may have maybe been accused of breaking and entering or perhaps even arson but not murder, especially a double homicide and especially not a case so well publicised. Emma now knew why Anna's name sounded oddly familiar. She had been a witness at the trial.

"Yeah," Anna said. "For the record she's innocent."

Emma didn't respond to this. She remembered reading about the case in the papers. The case against Elsa had been largely circumstantial but she had been convicted anyway. Emma continued to watch as Anna headed back behind the counter and continued to operate the till. Emma then approached her.

"Alright," Emma said.

"Alright, what?" Anna looked slightly confused.

"If you say she's innocent then I have no reason to doubt your word," Emma smiled.

"Thanks," Anna matched her smile. "I don't often hear people say that. It's kind of a refresher."

"Truth be told, there wasn't really any hard evidence against your sister anyway," Emma muttered.

"I know," Anna sighed, "but they still convicted her of murder."

"Let me help," Emma said suddenly getting struck with the idea. She was really getting into the idea of one sister helping to prove the other's innocence. It sounded quite like an adventure.

"What? You don't want to be involved with me and my infamous sister."

"Sure I do, it will be fun."

"Fun would not be the world I would have chosen."

"Still, it will be an adventure, you'll see."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Sure, I'm sure!"

Anna smiled at Emma. She then got the look on her face that she recognised a few people who had just entered the bar.

"Anna!" they all called.

Four people, three guys and a girl, approached the till. Anna began serving them without the need for them to say what they wanted. Anna grinned at them as they took their drinks.

"Oh this is Emma," Anna said waving at Emma. "Emma these are Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jamie. They're best friends of my brother-in-law."

When each person heard their name, they gave a little wave at Emma who gave a wave back. Her eyes focused on the last person who had been called. She couldn't help but think he was incredibly attractive.

"We're your friends too you know," the guy called Bunnymund said.

"Yeah but you knew Jack first and that's how I met you," Anna explained.

"Fair enough," Jamie said.

Jamie caught Emma's eye and grinned at her which caused her to blush slightly. Emma instantly decided to look back at Anna.

"Is Jack your brother-in-law?" she asked.

"Yep," Anna said. "Elsa's husband."

"Is he still with her?"

"Wild horses couldn't pull him away."

Anna then went to deliverer some drinks to another table leaving Emma alone with Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy and Jamie.

"So how do you know Anna?" Tooth asked.

"Oh we met in Law School," Emma asked. "I'm sorry to ask but Tooth is a strange name."

"Oh I know," Tooth smiled. "It's my crazy nickname these guys all gave me in school as I have this weird obsession with teeth. Plus it doesn't help that I am a dental assistant."

"Ah, I see," Emma said.

"So anyway," Jamie said. "You're at Law School? That's really cool."

"Yeah it is," Emma smiled at Jamie. "But it is hard. I can't imagine how hard it must be for Anna who has to juggle work and children."

"And a husband," Bunnymund added. "Although he does help out a lot."

"That's always good."

Suddenly Emma could hear her friends calling for her. Emma excused herself from them and headed over to her friends. All through their conversation Emma couldn't help but focus in on that Jamie guy who had taken a seat with his friends at an empty table. She started thinking that she may actually like the guy.

"What are you looking at Emma?" one of her friends asked.

"Oh, um, the specials," Emma said quickly adverting her gaze from Jamie to her friend. "I'm wondering if I want something to eat."

"Ah okay," the friend said before she went back to chatting with her boyfriend.

Emma continued to keep her eye on Jamie. She decided to make some kind of move but she was a little shy. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years only a month ago but she decided to get back into the game and she liked Jamie. She saw him get him and she decided to go for it. Emma pretended she was going to get more drinks so she could go talk to Jamie. She headed up to the counter and actually bumped right into Jamie.

"Oh sorry," Jamie said. "Emma right?"

"And you're Jamie?" Emma said.

"Yeah I am."

There was a small moment of silence between the two of them. Jamie awkwardly rocked back and forward on his heels.

"So um," Emma said trying to break the awkwardness between them. "How long have you known Anna?"

"About ten, eleven years," Jamie said. "You?"

"Oh I only met her this week."

"Ah," Jamie said nodding his head.

Silence fell between them again. Emma wanted to engage him in some kind of conversation so she decided to ask him some questions to get to know him better. It worked. Soon they were causally talking away to each other until Jamie had to leave as Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth were leaving. Jamie waved goodbye at Emma and Emma waved back. She stared after him as he left. Anna walked over carrying a tray laden with empty bottles.

"You know I can get you his number," she said.

"Who says I want his number?" Emma said.

"That grin on your face as you were chatting away at Jamie," Anna smirked. "I repeat; I can get you his number."

"Maybe," Emma said. "I don't want to sound desperate."

Anna laughed and then walked off to get rid of the tray she was holding.

* * *

><p>Anna returned home from work that night feeling exhausted but satisfied with today's work. She found Kristoff home watching some TV programme. She watched for a few moments before she collapsed next to him. Kristoff pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Anna snuggled into him.<p>

"So I made a new friend it seems," Anna said into Kristoff's shirt.

"Who?"

"This girl, Emma, she's in my Law class. She wants to help with getting Elsa out of jail."

"That's nice of her to offer."

"It was actually. She also seemed to believe me when I said that I knew that Elsa was innocent."

Kristoff didn't say anything. He just pulled Anna into a tighter hug.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into the visitor's room on a bright and sunny Monday morning. She wondered who had come to visit her. She wondered if Anna had come to visit her for the second time that week but as soon as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. Anna had been quite busy recently due to University being quite tough of her which meant that Anna didn't have a lot of free time. Elsa didn't mind though. She wanted Anna to do her best. When Elsa looked around the room she saw Jack smiling at her. She saw that he hadn't brought Sigrid or Leif but then Elsa remembered that it was a weekday and therefore they would be at school. Elsa walked over to Jack and took a seat opposite him. He smiled at her and Elsa managed one in return.<p>

"Hey," Jack said brightly. "How are you?"

Elsa shrugged as her answer. Jack seemed to understand.

"How are Sigrid and Leif?" Elsa asked.

"They're doing good," Jack replied. "They keep complaining about school though. They say it's too hard."

"Ah the joy of school," Elsa said smiling as she reminisced about her own days at school.

"Yeah, Sigrid keeps complaining about Maths while Leif hates doing his spelling homework. He's had to do this test last week about when all the words are like homophones of each other, like 'principal' and 'principle' and 'practice'."

"I see they haven't changed the syllabus since our day it seems," Elsa laughed.

Jack smiled at Elsa's laugh. He gave a small peek at the guard who seemed to be interested in someone else so Jack slipped his hand into Elsa's. They both grinned at each other. Jack quickly whipped his hand out when the guard looked their way. They both let out a giggle and exchanged adoring looks.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting in her living room with her husband. Suddenly the door opened and Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and Eugene all came into the room. Rapunzel looked quite thrilled about something and Merida looked confused as to why she was at Anna's house.<p>

"May we help you?" Kristoff said.

Rapunzel looked at Eugene before she continued.

"We have news," she said. She looked like she was about to explode due to the excitement she was containing.

"What kind of news?" Merida asked.

"We're getting married," Rapunzel squealed as she showed them the shiny diamond ring on her left hand.

Every immediately leapt up and embraced the happy couple with their hugs and congratulations.

"I want you all there," Rapunzel said. "Bridesmaids, all of you." Rapunzel then pointed at Merida and Anna.

"You are going to be one of my groomsmen," Eugene said pointing to Kristoff. "Jack, you are my Best Man."

"Thanks," Jack whacked him on the back. "So will Elsa be invited?"

Instantly there was a silence that fell between them all. Anna could see that Rapunzel kind of had forgotten about Elsa. Anna was getting quite annoyed. They had been best friends since they were twelve, how could Rapunzel just forget about her?

"Ah," Rapunzel said giving her fiancé a look before continuing. "If she can get the day off."

"Sweet," Jack smiled.

Jack then headed off to make something for all of them. Anna glared at Rapunzel.

"You totally forgot about Elsa!" Anna hissed at her.

"Well I'm sorry," Rapunzel hissed back. "I don't see her very often anymore and there's kind of the issue that she's in _prison_!"

"For a crime that she did not commit!"

"Okay, okay," Merida said. "We can discuss this later but we are all agreed that if she is allowed out for the day, Elsa is coming?"

"I want her to be there but won't it cause issues?" Rapunzel said.

"What kind of issues?" Anna asked.

"She's known as the woman who murdered her parents! It will be kind of a conversation starter if she's there."

"Don't worry about that. What's more important; what people say or having your best friend at your wedding?"

"The later of course," Rapunzel sighed. "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks," Anna smiled.

**A/N: I hope that you guys all enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	5. A Friendly Discussion

**just a reader: On your request, I have fulfilled it in this chapter. It wasn't a comedic but I think dramatic which I think works with the story. Hope you like it. Yeah I agree with you on the film (it was because they focused on Betty Anne trying to free the brother whereas I am gonna focus on other things alongside that.) **

**Chapter 5: A Friendly Discussion**

Elsa was in the mailroom sorting through piles and piles of mail. She had her little mail cart in front of her which was filled with letters as well. Elsa soon wasn't the only one in the mailroom. Her friend, Karina Linde, came into the mailroom. She was rubbing her hands expectantly. Elsa looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Expecting a letter, are we?" Elsa asked her.

"Maybe," Karina said. "Have you seen any for me?"

"Hmm, Linde, Linde," Elsa continue to mutter as she flicked through the mail in front of her. "Ah," Elsa let out a triumph shout as she pulled out a letter. "Found one."

"Sweet," Karina said.

Suddenly Elsa realised the letter wasn't in her hand anymore but rather now in Karina's. Karina waved goodbye and then headed out. Elsa had to let out a small laugh at Karina's sleight of hand. Karina was a thief. A good thief in fact. That was what had gotten her into prison in the first place. She had robbed over seventeen houses in Arendelle and had made off with quite a lot of expensive items like jewellery, TVs, laptops etc. until she finally got caught. The eighteenth house she tried to rob had a massive and very aggressive Rottweiler protecting the house. Karina had ran and she had been fast but the dog was faster. The dog had chased her for seven streets before the dog had finally got Karina. Seventeen stiches later, Karina was sent off to jail for robbery and attempted robbery. It didn't take the police very long to find the stolen jewellery in Karina's bag and all the stolen goods in her apartment.

Elsa had met Karina the first week she had come to prison. She was sitting alone, prodding at her food when Karina had asked if anyone was sitting with her. Elsa had said no and so Karina sat down and had struck up a conversation with Elsa. They had become fast friends after that. Elsa was glad to have one friend in prison. Soon Elsa had a few other friends that she had made over the six years she had been in prison. Elsa had found that pretending that she had actually killed her parents and was a vicious killer as people generally left her alone as they were sort of afraid of her.

Elsa placed all the mail in her cart and then went strolling around the prison and delivered the mail. She placed letters in happy prisoner's hands who all looked pleased that someone had written to them. Elsa got some letters as well. They would be usually from Anna or Jack. Jack's letters would be filled with things involving their children. Every so often, he would send updated photographs to Elsa so she could stick them on her board in her cell. She had a little timeline going which she loved looking at and seeing how far her children were coming in their lives.

When Elsa had finished delivering the mail she headed to the bathroom to wash up. It wasn't until she was in there did she notice something strange. She had been looking down into the basin collecting water into her hands before splashing it into her face. When she dried it off with the nearby towel, she looked into the mirror and that's when she noticed it. There were four girls grouped around a fifth. They had instantly stopped doing whatever they were doing when Elsa had walked in. Elsa could tell that they were up to no good. When Elsa looked around she could see it was Karina who was grouped around. Elsa could start feeling that uneasy feeling you get when you know something is wrong.

"Everything alright Karina?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Karina said but Elsa knew she was lying.

When Elsa took a closer look at her friend, she could see she was gripping her side as if was hurt and she was breathing hard. It looked as if one of the girls had punched her really hard in the stomach or side. Elsa walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked.

"Oh nothing," said one of the girls who Elsa was sure was called Brigitte who had been sent to prison for severely beating up her boyfriend and her boyfriend's mistress when she caught them together in bed. "Just a friendly chat between friends."

"Doesn't look very friendly," Elsa folded her arms together.

"Oh everything is fine," Karina said. "Just go back to delivering mail Elsa, I got this."

"I would listen to your friend Frosty," Brigitte said.

"I would _if _everything was fine," Elsa said.

That was when Elsa noticed what Brigitte had in her hand. She was concealing it pretty well but Elsa had eyes like a hawk (well she would have to be with a sister like Anna who would be hiding pretty much everything as so not to get into trouble). It looked like something sharp. Elsa didn't like where this was going.

"Why don't we all just clear off and go back to the cafeteria?" Elsa suggested. "It's nearly lunchtime anyway."

"Why don't you clear off and leave us to deal with our little friend here?" Brigitte said.

"You see I can't do that," Elsa said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Brigitte taunted.

"Whatever I have to," Elsa glared back.

Brigitte looked like she was thinking hard and Elsa knew what Brigitte was thinking about. She had two options presenting themselves to her. She could walk away and act like nothing was happening. If she took this option then there would be no consequences, everyone would just walk away. However if she decided to pursue what she was doing she could get into trouble.

Brigitte turned to walk away and Elsa let out a small sigh. Elsa had hoped that nothing was going to happen. Then quite suddenly Brigitte lunged at Elsa knocking her backwards against the wall. Elsa then retaliated and knocked Brigitte back. Her head hit the mirror and the glass shattered and fell all over her. Brigitte got up and wiped some blood off her cut lip.

"I forgot who I was dealing with," Brigitte said. "I'm dealing with a convicted murderer."

"That's right," Elsa said forcibly. "So maybe you should clear off now."

"Oh but the fun is only beginning," Brigitte smirked.

Brigitte lunged at Elsa and smashed her face against another mirror. Blood dripped from Elsa's face as she collapsed onto the ground. Brigitte then grabbed Elsa and started whacking her over and over again until Elsa collapsed again. Karina was looking quite scared and was whimpering slightly. Elsa, however, wasn't deterred. The thing that had been in Brigitte's hand had fell to the floor. Elsa picked it up. It was a toothbrush that had the end melted so it made a sharp point and could act as a knife. Elsa then picked it up and stabbed it straight into Brigitte's neck.

Brigitte let out a long scream. Blood started pouring out of her neck and splattered onto the floor. A guard burst into the bathroom as she had heard the scream. She took one look at the scene and looked at Elsa and Brigitte with a horrified look in her eyes. The guard called for back-up and Elsa and Brigitte were led to the prison infirmary where they were treated. Brigitte flinched when Elsa walked past her. Maybe she didn't expect Elsa to be so violent but then again she did think that Elsa was a double murderer. One of the doctors carefully extracted the sharpened toothbrush from Brigitte's neck while another stitched Elsa up. Karina had come with them and was looking at Elsa with something like admiration in her eyes.

"Thanks," Karina said when Elsa had been finished being stitched up.

"What else are friends for?" Elsa said. "Obviously they are for breaking up fights in prison bathrooms."

Karina let out a small laugh.

"So what were those girls up to?" Elsa asked.

"One of Brigitte's sisters was one of the people I robbed from. Apparently that sister and Brigitte were very close and Brigitte wanted revenge. The other girls were Brigitte's groupies."

"Ah," Elsa said.

The Warden soon came bursting into the room. She took one look at both Elsa and Brigitte and shook her head. Karina came instantly to Elsa's defence.

"She only attacked Brigitte to protect me Warden," Karina said. "Brigitte was causing trouble and Elsa came to my aid."

"Is this true?" The Warden turned on Elsa.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"What happened?" The Warden demanded of Karina.

Carefully Karina told the Warden exactly what had happened in the bathroom. The Warden seemed to believe her as Elsa wasn't punished but instead she turned her wrath towards Brigitte who cowered under the Warden's glare. Elsa had a hard time containing a smile.

* * *

><p>Anna was waiting to see Elsa. She hadn't seen her in a while and so she was pretty excited to see her. She soon saw Elsa coming into the room and Anna gasped when she saw her. Elsa had a lot small gashes over her face and some bruises.<p>

"Elsa, what happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, they're worse than it is," Elsa said as she sat down.

"What happened?" Anna asked again.

"A bit of a bathroom skirmish," Elsa said. "Nothing to worry about."

"But I am worrying. Elsa, what happened?"

"I told you, just a small disagreement between two people. Nothing more."

"Doesn't look like a small disagreement," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna, drop it, I'm fine."

Anna heaved a sigh. She didn't want to drop it. She wanted to know what had gone down. Did Elsa get into a fight and if so come off worst? Or did the other person get on Elsa's bad side? Anna decided to talk about something else even though she was still focused on the cuts and bruises on Elsa's face. Elsa seemed to know that Elsa wasn't going to let it go. She let out a long sigh.

"Alright," Elsa said. "I got into a bit of a fight. It's alright now."

"What happened?"

"Basically one of my friends here got into a bit of trouble and so I intervened. A fight happened and I ended up winning."

"Wow," Anna said. She was a little impressed. "How did you win?"

"I well, um, kind of stabbed her in the neck with an altered toothbrush," Elsa said nervously.

"What?" Anna shouted so loudly that people stared at her. "What?" she said a lot more quietly.

"It was self-defence," Elsa hissed. "She attacked me first and so I defended myself. Besides the Warden didn't punish me, so why should you?"

"I'm not punishing you," Anna said suddenly taken aback by Elsa's sharpness. "I'm just surprised, that's all. This isn't like you."

"Just leave it alone, Anna," Elsa snapped.

Anna flinched slightly At Elsa's words. This wasn't like Elsa at all. It seemed as if prison was changing Elsa which wasn't a particularly good thing. It looked like she was becoming hardened and maybe even cynical.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a week after her talk with Anna that Rapunzel finally decide to head over to the prison. She had been putting it off because she had been nervous to see Elsa. She hadn't seen her in quite a few months. She didn't know why she didn't go see Elsa every week like Anna or Jack. She figured it had to do with the whole 'being found guilty of murder' freaking her out. It still freaked her out. Rapunzel had met Elsa when she was this timid and shy twelve year old who only knew a few basic things to say in English as she was from Norway and thus really only knew Norwegian and now she was this person who was convicted of murdering her parents. Rapunzel had no idea that Elsa would grow up to be this cold hearted killer.<p>

Rapunzel soon saw the prison looming into view. She drove her car into the prison car park. It took her a moment to get out of the car. Rapunzel stared at herself in the rear view window. She rubbed her hands against the steering wheel as she did so. She let out a long breath. She finally decided after a few minutes to get out of the car. It took her a little time to get into the prison as she needed to be searched so they knew that she wasn't bringing anything illegal into the prison. She sat down on a seat and waited to see Elsa. It took a few minutes to see her and when she came in, her face was a bit scared and Rapunzel could see some bruises were healing. Rapunzel wanted to know what had happened but she had a feeling that Elsa didn't want to talk about it. So instead, she contended herself with talking about something else.

"Hello," Elsa said brightly. It looked like she was surprised to see her but was glad all the same.

"Hello," Rapunzel said smiling at her friend.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Elsa said also smiling.

"Yeah, well," Rapunzel fiddled with the ends of her dress. "You see, I have news."

"What kind of news?"

"The news that has me inviting you to my wedding."

Elsa lit up. "Eugene proposed?"

"Yeah he did," Rapunzel smiled, "and I would love it if you could come."

"I'll see if I can," Elsa grinned. "This is going to be amazing."

"Just don't go stabbing anyone at the wedding okay?" Rapunzel said with a nervous laugh. Rapunzel tried to say it jokingly but it didn't come out that way.

"Yeah," Elsa said also giving a nervous laugh. Rapunzel knew that Elsa didn't take it the way she meant which didn't make Rapunzel feel better.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 6: The Wedding**

_Arendelle 1987_

Elsa was sitting in her cell. In her hands was a picture taken of all her friends at their last day of high school. They all looked so young and so weird all dressed up in their uniforms. It seemed so long ago. She looked down at all of them. There was her, Jack, Rapunzel, Jamie, Tooth, Bunnymund, Eugene, Sandy, Kristoff, Merida and Anna. They all looked so young it made her laugh a little. She wished it could go back to those days when she wasn't a convicted murderer, she wasn't hated by pretty much everyone but Jack and Anna, she wasn't in prison and she was actually happy and not some despaired mess.

She let out a sigh. She placed the picture back on her wall before she lay back down on her bed. There was a knock on her cell wall. Elsa looked up.

"Knock, knock," Karina said in a bright voice.

"Oh hey," Elsa said heaving herself into an upright position. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Karina said. Karina then sat herself down next to Elsa. "Isn't today the day you get a day off?"

"Yeah it is," Elsa smiled at her. "I'm just waiting on Anna to collect me. I get time off for the wedding and then I have to be back by ten."

"That's great. Whose wedding is it?"

"My friends Rapunzel and Eugene."

"They're your friends from school right?"

"Yeah, well more Rapunzel than Eugene. Eugene was a friend of Jack's, my husband, that's how they met."

"How cute!" Karina squealed.

Elsa just smiled at her. Karina could act like she was in high school one minute and then be stealing your TV the next.

* * *

><p>Anna was waiting outside the Arendelle prison. She was sitting on her car's hood while she waited for Elsa. She soon saw her walk out of the prison wearing just this loose brown cardigan over a navy blue singlet top and had on tight fitting blue jeans that ended in sneakers. Anna almost laughed when she saw Elsa. For the last seven years she had only ever seen Elsa in a prison jumpsuit but now she was wearing regular clothes. She looked so weird in them.<p>

"Hey," Elsa said.

"Hey," Anna pulled herself off the hood of the car. "Feels good to be out, doesn't it?"

"Actually yeah," Elsa grinned, "even if it is only for a few hours."

Elsa hopped into the car and Anna followed. Anna turned on the ignition and then she drove out of the prison gate. Elsa turned around and she watched the prison disappear from view. She grinned at Anna who grinned back. Elsa pulled down the window and stuck her head out the window and let the wind whip through her hair. She had the biggest grin on her face. Anna matched her grin and turned on the radio. She turned it to her favourite station which happened to be playing her favourite song.

"Woah," Anna sang. "We're halfway there, woah-oh, we're living on a prayer!"

"What song is that?" Elsa said with intrigued.

"It just happens to be like one of the biggest songs of the century," Anna said, "and happens to be like my favourite song."

"Never heard of it," Elsa shrugged.

"Wow," Anna said. "You really need to keep up with the times."

"There isn't much radio in prison Anna. It's kind of hard to keep up with the times while your serving life."

"I know," Anna sighed.

Anna continued to drive with a bit of a grin on her face as she danced on down to the radio. She drove the car to Rapunzel's house where everyone on Rapunzel's side of the wedding was getting ready. Anna had to get ready as she was bridesmaid. Anna pulled her car into their driveway and turned off the engine. She unclipped her seatbelt and opened her car door. She then noticed that Elsa hadn't moved. She was still sitting where she was with her seatbelt still firmly on.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said nodding but shaking slightly. "It will just be weird to see people without shackles on me."

Anna gripped Elsa's hand affectingly while she gave a smile.

"It will all be okay," Anna said. "You'll see."

"Yeah, okay," Elsa smiled. "Let's do this thing."

Elsa unclipped her seatbelt and opened her car door. She and Anna walked up to the house together and Anna knocked on the door. They were greeted by Rapunzel and Merida who squealed when they saw them.

"Hey guys," Merida said. She did a double take when she saw Elsa. "Woah, Elsa you look different."

"Thanks," Elsa grinned. "It's good to be in regular clothes for a change."

Anna pulled Elsa into the house and up into a spare bedroom where there was a blue dress all laid out for Elsa.

"Okay, you get dressed while I go get dressed," Anna said.

"Okay," Elsa smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up kids, we're going to be late," Jack called up the stairs.<p>

Jack headed back to what he was doing which was making sure he had everything for the wedding. He could hear his children thundering down the stairs. Jack had a quick look at them. They looked pretty good to him. Pippa had been the one who sorted their outfits out for them. When Elsa had been sent to jail, Pippa and his Mum had moved in to help take care of the children which definitely took a huge burden off him. It made things a hundred times easier. His Mum pulled out a camera and faced it towards Sigrid and Leif.

"Smile," she said to her grandchildren.

They gave great big smiles and their grandmother snapped a photo of them.

"So what's the plan Jack?" Pippa asked as she pulled on her jacket over the top of her dress.

"I'm going to check on Elsa with the kids," Jack said, "while you and Mum go to the wedding."

"She actually got time out of prison?" Pippa looked a little gobsmacked.

"Apparently it was good behaviour that did it," Jack said before he clapped his hands to get his children's attention. "Alright, kiddies, let's go see Mum."

The kids bolted to the door and slammed it shut behind them. Jack shook his head. Sometimes his children had too much energy and he knew which side they had inherited it from. Their Aunt Anna was just like that growing up according to the stories he had heard from Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as Anna hurried from the room. Apparently they were lagging behind as it had taken Elsa longer to get signed out of prison so they had to be extra quick. Elsa then moved over to the dress and picked it up to examine it. Elsa didn't recognise it as it didn't come from her closet. Anna must have gone out and bought it for the occasion. Elsa had to admit Anna had taste. If Elsa had seen the dress in a shop she would have bought it herself. Elsa slipped on the dress before stepping into heels. She hadn't worn heels in seven years so it was a bit of mission to walk around. She nearly fell over with her first steps. Elsa decided to go for a few practice walks around the room before she headed downstairs.<p>

As she walked downstairs she could hear voices and they were voices she recognised. Elsa paused on the stairs and looked down to see her husband and children at the door while talking to her sister. Jack's eyes slowly changed its gaze from his sister-in-law all the way up to Elsa, standing on the stairs with one hand on the banister. Jack's mouth fell open at the sight of his wife. Elsa continued down the stairs and walked up to Jack. She did a little twirl for him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Jack quickly managed to find his voice.

"Breath taking," he said.

"Excellent," Elsa giggled.

"Mummy!" Elsa heard Sigrid and Leif yell.

Elsa pulled them close in for hugs. They were getting to be so big and so grown up. Elsa just crouched their holding her children. She had wanted this moment for a very long time. Their moment was interrupted, however, by movement coming from upstairs. Elsa watched as Rapunzel and Merida both came down the stairs. Rapunzel was wearing a stunning white dress that seemed to make her look like a princess.

"Well, come on," Merida said. "Eugene is waiting!"

An hour later, Elsa found herself at the wedding which was to take place in the wedding venue. Elsa wanted to sit at the back as to avoid the staring at she had received the minute she walked into the place but instead she decided to sit next to her children with Pippa on her other side. She could still feel the eyes of dozens of people behind her and their whispers on her neck. They might as well as been talking out loud in a very loud voice as Elsa knew what they were talking about. They were probably wondering what a convicted killer was doing at the wedding or maybe they were talking about her behind her back. Elsa sighed. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of her life? That she couldn't go anyway without someone talking about her? Would her kids or Jack be branded for association?

"It's going to be alright," Pippa said to her as if she knew exactly what was preying on Elsa's mind.

Elsa smiled at Pippa but didn't say anything. She was still wallowing in her thoughts. Elsa soon spotted Jack, who had just emerged, at the front with Kristoff and Eugene. Jack grinned at Elsa who grinned back. Eugene then pulled them both in for a conversation. Elsa then felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she looked around and saw Jamie grinning at her.

"So they let you out huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, they did," Elsa said. "Who's your friend?"

Elsa had just noticed that Jamie had come with a woman. She was about the same height as Elsa and also had blonde hair although there were streaks of brown in her hair.

"Oh this is Emma," Jamie said. "Emma, Elsa, Elsa, Emma," he said as he introduced them to each other.

"Anna's sister right?" Emma said. "The one who's in prison?"

"That's me," Elsa said.

"Oh Anna has told me all about you," Emma said.

"Has she now?" Elsa was captivated by this statement. What had Anna been saying about her? "How do you know Anna?"

"Oh we both go to Law School together," Emma said. "We're in the same class."

"Ah, okay."

Elsa then saw Jamie pull Pippa in for a conversation. They seemed to be too absorbed to notice anything that Elsa and Emma were talking about.

"So are you and Jamie like together?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, one year from a week today," Emma said grinning.

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks."

The music then changed to the wedding march which put the conversation that Elsa had been having with Emma on hold. Elsa and all the others stood up and they watched as Anna, Merida and Rapunzel all walked down the aisle. Anna gave a small wink to Kristoff when she reached the altar which he returned. Rapunzel reached Eugene and he took his hands in his.

"Dearly beloved," the celebrant started. "We are here today to celebrate the love which is Rapunzel's and Eugene's."

The celebrant then continued on and on with his speech. Elsa, however, wasn't looking directly at the happy couple, she had her eyes fixed on Jack who kept looking over at her and catching her eye. Finally the celebrant got to the 'I do' part which Eugene and Rapunzel both said I do. They kissed and everyone clapped and cheered. They elegantly walked down the aisle together with Rapunzel on his arm.

After the wedding was dinner and speeches which Elsa almost cried in every single one of them. Soon everyone was dancing on the dance floor. Rapunzel and Eugene had their first dance as husband and wife but people didn't want them to hog the dance flood so they grabbed their partners and started to dance. Jack grabbed Elsa and he pulled her onto the dance floor where they bogeyed on down to the music. After several exhausting dances, Elsa retired to a seat and was soon joined by Rapunzel who looked pink in the face from dancing too much but she was grinning the biggest grin.

"Enjoying your wedding I see," Elsa grinned at her.

"Well of course," Rapunzel grinned back. She went silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Thanks for being able to come."

"Don't thank me, thank the Warden. She was the one allowed me to come."

"I'm actually surprised there are like no armed guards following you."

"Anna was put in charge of me but I'm actually surprised they didn't do that."

"That explains it."

"Do you think I should tell her that its nine thirty and I should be heading back soon?"

"Really? You have to go now?" Rapunzel moaned. "Come on, you can stay another hour at least."

"Can't, have to be back by ten."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Just so you know, it's been fun having you here. It almost feels like old times."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Elsa watched as Anna came over to them with a drink of champagne in her hand.

"Anna, it's time," Elsa said to her.

"So soon?" She looked very disappointed. She like Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Elsa's children and Jack's family had enjoyed spending the day with Elsa where she wasn't cuffed and could actually give her a hug for a change.

"Unfortunately."

Anna sighed. "Let me go get my coat."

Elsa didn't want to go. She had been having the time of her life. For a few hours she forgot the fact that she had to go to prison and continue out her sentence. She forgot that basically everyone in Arendelle practically hated her. She had forgotten that her family had pretty much disowned her apart from Anna and Jack. She had forgotten all her troubles and managed to live life. She said goodbye to all her friends who promised to come visit her soon. Elsa had a teary goodbye to her children and got a kiss goodbye from Jack.

Soon Anna was telling her that they had to go if Elsa was to make her curfew in time. They were silent the entire way back to the prison. Elsa leaned on her elbow which was rest against the car door. She sighed. Another fifty three years to go and she can fully appreciate her life once more.

"Don't worry Elsa," Anna said. "We will get you out."

"Can you though?" Elsa said not looking at her. "You might as well forget it. I'm a lost cause. There's nothing left."

"Elsa I made you a promise and I swear I will stick to it."

"Anna if you want to break it, it's cool. I understand. I wouldn't even try if it was me."

"Elsa you have to think positive. I promise you that soon you will be able to be with Jack, Sigrid and Leif once more as the family you are meant to be. I promise."

Elsa didn't reply. She just let silence fill their surroundings. They arrived at the prison at five to ten which was kind of cutting it short for Elsa. However she didn't get into any trouble. The Warden, who had been waiting for her, smirked as Elsa rushed in.

"In the nick of time Frost," she said which Elsa gave an apologetic look at her.

It didn't take too long after that for Elsa to be back in her cell with her staring up at that familiar ceiling. Elsa exhaled a long breath and turned on her side. She just hoped that 'soon' was just around the corner.

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	7. A Prod

**Chapter 7: A Prod**

_Arendelle 1988_

Kristoff started setting the table for dinner. He looked at the clock. It was way past the time that Anna should have gotten home. Kristoff sighed. She was coming home later and later. Law School was keeping her busy, extremely busy. He was seeing her less and less. He didn't blame her. She was working so hard but he missed his wife and their children missed their mother.

"Where's Mummy?" four year old Helena asked her Dad.

"I don't know honey," Kristoff said.

"She's running very late," six year old Josef said very matter of factly.

"Very late," little two year old Heidi said.

"Well Mummy has a lot to do at the moment so how amazing would it be if she got home and you guys were all ready for bed? That would certainly make things easier for her."

* * *

><p>Anna returned home after a very exhausting day of University and work. She had worked pretty much all day on her law before having to go to work for a couple of hours for her shift. She was pretty much the walking dead by this point. She was so relieved when she saw her house come into view. She just wanted to collapse into her bed and snuggle into her husband. It sounded like heaven. She opened her front door and hung up her coat and placed her bag by the door. The house was dead silent. She looked at her watch. It was late, very late. A guilty expression started to make its way over her face.<p>

She headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found the dinner that Kristoff had left for her. She put the food into the microwave to heat it up. When it was done, Anna had a late night feast. The food filled Anna up with a warm feeling. Anna quickly finished it before heading up into bed. She didn't even bother changing. She just climbed into bed and into the arms of her husband. Kristoff stirred slightly as she did this.

"Hello," he said giving her a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late," Anna said. "Work was a nightmare."

"That's okay," Kristoff said tightening his hug. "Oh, don't forget, tomorrow is Parents' Day at school for Josef. We _have _to be there for him."

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"I know you will."

Anna woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm going off. She had been having such a pleasant dream. However she forced herself to get up. Six am was way too early to get up but she had been doing it for the last five years. She quickly got ready and was out the door by half past. She was out before anyone else was up.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was at Josef's primary school. He was waiting outside for Anna. He checked his watch every five seconds. He was getting nervous. She had promised to be here and she wasn't keeping that promise. Kristoff kicked a loose stone on the ground and it rolled away. What was he going to tell their son? That his Mum was too busy to show up? Kristoff tucked his hands into his pockets. Lately he felt like Anna was forgetting about her own family but he knew she would never do that. But he still felt left out. He headed back inside the school as Parents' Day was about to start. He just didn't want to see the look of disappointment on Josef's face when he sees only his Dad and not his Mum.<p>

Kristoff entered his son's classroom and stood at the back with the other parents. He could see Josef sitting in about the fourth row. He turned around and smiled at his Dad but Kristoff could see a look of confusion on his face as when he couldn't find his Mum. The teacher was talking so Kristoff focused in on her and decided to forget about his problems.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't have work that night so she was able to go straight from Law to picking up her children from school. She picked up Heidi and Helena from kindergarten before going to Josef's school. She parked her car on the street outside the school and waited. It didn't take her too long to see a familiar figure running towards her. The door of the car opened and Josef hopped in.<p>

"All good? Ready to go?" she asked him staring at his reflection in her rear view window.

She saw Josef nod and so she started up the engine again. As she drove, she kept one eye on her children. She could see that Josef was upset about something.

"You okay buddy?" she asked him.

"Why weren't you there today?" he asked while staring out the window.

"Why wasn't I…?" Anna said before she realised what Josef was on about. Anna let out a groan. She could have whacked her head against the steering wheel. She had forgotten about Parents' Day at school. That just happened to be the day when the parents could come in and see what their children had been up to. Josef had been looking forward to showing both his parents what he had made that year and Anna had missed it. Anna mentally slapped herself. Stupid, stupid, she told herself. She had been so caught up at Law School that she had forgotten about her own child. Stupid, stupid, she kept repeating in her head. Kristoff was going to kill her and bury her in the garden. Well Anna didn't blame her. She would hand him the shovel.

She parked the car the garage when they got home. She told Josef to go do his homework which he grudging did. She carried Heidi into the house with Helena holding onto her pants. When Anna walked through the doors, she could see Kristoff in the kitchen, making dinner for them. Kristoff did not speak to Anna all through dinner. Anna knew he was very mad at her and didn't want to make a scene in front of the children. He didn't speak to her until they were in the confines of their own bedroom and the children had been put to sleep.

"How could you have forgotten?" Kristoff said clearly disgusted with Anna.

"I'm so sorry," Anna said. "It got crazy today. The lecturer dumped this huge assignment on us today which was due tomorrow. It took my mind off everything but it."

"Anna I feel like you are taking off and leaving us behind. I feel like we're second fiddle to your quest to get Elsa freed from prison."

"Kristoff you or the children are ever second to anything. You and the children are my top priority."

"Really? Because it didn't feel like that today. It hasn't felt like that anymore. In fact it feels like I'm a single Dad and my wife is nowhere to be found."

"Kristoff," Anna now had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I messed up. I'm sorry."

She took a step closer to him but he took one back.

"I can't even look at you," Kristoff said. "I'm going to sleep in the couch tonight as I can't be around you."

"Kristoff," Anna began but he was already out of the room. Anna collapsed on her bed. She crawled into the foetal position and just cried her eyes out. She had failed as a wife and she had failed as a Mother.

* * *

><p>Kristoff had gotten up early and had bolted out the door. He didn't even see Anna come down the stairs. Maybe she had already left or she didn't have to go to class until later. He was still quite upset about last night. He got into his car and drove to work. He was in such a state that he couldn't concentrate on his work. Normally when he had this much of a problem with something he would go talk to Anna about it but Anna was the one with who he had a problem with.<p>

He thought maybe he should go talk to someone about it. He would normally go see Elsa. She was good at giving relationship advice especially when it came his relationship with Anna. She had been the one who had gotten them together in the first place. He had been to shy to ask out Anna and he wasn't even sure if Anna was into him but Elsa managed to fix that for him. The only problem now was she wasn't exactly available 24/7 anymore so he guessed he should go for maybe the next best thing.

After work he stopped by Jack's place. He wasn't as good as Elsa with giving advice but he was sort of in the same predicament as him, well sort of. When he knocked on the door, it was Pippa who answered the door. She was a little surprised to see him.

"Hey Pippa, is Jack around?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah," Pippa said and then called for Jack over her shoulder.

Jack soon appeared holding a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey Kristoff," Jack said.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Kristoff led Jack outside. He paused for a moment while Jack drank some of his beer. Very carefully, he explained his situation with Anna to Jack. Jack took a moment to answer while he took another sip of his beer.

"You do realise that your wife is trying help my wife prove her innocence?" Jack said.

"I know that but that is causing my wife to forget that she is a wife and mother."

"Look what Anna is doing is very thoughtless. She could have easily have accepted that Elsa either did the crime or that the courts had decided that she was guilty and so there was no way around that. But she didn't. She knew that Elsa wasn't guilty. She knew that she was innocent and that an innocent people shouldn't be in jail. I know Anna not being around is causing problems in your marriage but just think how much good she is doing."

"I understand that but it feels like she is forgetting how to be a Mum."

"Anna could never forget that. She loves her children so much. She made one mistake. I highly doubt she would make another one like it again. She's working so hard, job, kids, Law School. She is under so much pressure and stress. This was bound to happen at some point."

"You think I should go and apologise?"

"I think you should go talk to her."

"Alright then. Maybe I should go sort this out. Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime."

* * *

><p>Emma was sitting in her Law class with her book opened in front of her and a pen in her hand. She was tapping her pen against her book while staring at the whiteboard. She was ready to take notes the second the lecturer opened his mouth. She stared at the empty seat next to her. Anna hadn't come in today. Emma wondered where she was. Anna never missed a single lesson. Was she just late? Could she be sick? The lecturer then stood up the front and took his position up at the lectern. He then started the lecture by calling the roll as usual.<p>

"Anna Bjorgman?" he called when he got to her name.

He got no answer so he called it again but he got the same result. The lecturer tutted and marked her as absent on his list. Emma got worried. Did something happen? Or was she simply overreacting. Anna could just have a cold or something and just didn't feel like coming into University today but then Anna would still attempt it. She was trying to free her sister and any lecture could be the key to solving that problem.

When the lecture finished, Emma sprinted from Law School to the car park and got into her car. She drove her car to Anna's house. She had to check in on Anna to see if she was alright. She had been to Anna's house so many times before to study with Anna. Well they didn't get a lot of study done as they kept getting interrupted by Anna's children but Emma didn't mind. Her children were simply adorable. She drove the car into their driveway and got out of the car. She knocked on the door but she didn't get an answer. It didn't matter to her though as she knew where the spare key was. She used the spare key to open the front door and let herself in.

"Hello?" Emma called throughout the house. "Anna? It's me, Emma."

Emma got no answer. Emma continued onwards to Anna's bedroom. There she found Anna crying and all curled up in bed. She looked upset, demoralised and defeated. Emma sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"No," Anna said. "I failed."

"You didn't fail."

"I failed at being a wife and a mother. My husband hates me and my son is disappointed in me. I failed."

"Look, just sitting around here and crying about it won't fix the problem," Emma said. "It just makes things worst as you are stewing in your problems."

"I failed," Anna repeated. "Maybe I should quit right now."

"And what? Leave your sister to rot in jail? You sister has been in there for eight years. Are you seriously going to let her stay in there for another day?"

"But my husband hates me."

"He will come around. You just need to talk to him and straighten this whole thing out and then make it up to your son. You just can't lie in your bed doing nothing all day. It won't accomplish anything."

Emma pulled Anna up to a sitting position.

"Now let's go over what you missed in class today," Emma said.

Emma made a move towards the door.

"Emma?" Anna said to her.

"Yeah?" Emma looked up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Please review =)**


	8. Deoxyribonucleic Acid

**Chapter 8: Deoxyribonucleic Acid**

_Arendelle 1990_

"So tell me about Jamie's and Emma's wedding," Elsa said to Anna.

"Well, first off it was absolutely beautiful. Emma was wearing her grandmother's wedding dress that had also been worn by her mother. She looked like a floating angel. But you should have seen Jamie. He was so transfixed on Emma that he completely forgot his vows. It was a little funny but I was glad he had them written down so he managed to save himself," Anna said.

"Poor Jamie."

"But the best part was the cake. I swear Emma's Aunt should open up her own shop. The cake she made was to die for."

Anna continued onwards with talking about the wedding with Elsa nodding and grinning away. Elsa hadn't been able to attend as there was a lockdown the day before. A couple of prisoners tried to escape but were caught by police the next day. Elsa's leave had therefore been cancelled. Anna finished telling Elsa about the wedding. It made Elsa wish she could have gone but life for her was tough. She had to play by other people's rules.

"So how are things with you?" Elsa asked. "How's Kristoff?"

"Oh he's good," Anna grinned. "Life is also good."

"Excellent."

Soon Elsa was told that her time with Anna was up. Elsa grudgingly got out of her seat and bade Anna goodbye with her promising to come visit again soon. Elsa always looked forward to these visits. She liked knowing what was going on, on the outside. She headed back to her cell but then decided to make a detour. She walked along the bridge (there were two levels of the prison, the first or ground level was a massive eating area where you can hang out and the top level was where all the cells were. A bridge connected one side to the other.) to get to Karina's cell as it was on the other side of the prison. However it was still a short work from her cell to Karina's.

She found Karina in her cell, packing up her things. Karina's sentence wasn't yet finished but she was out on parole. Elsa was quite jealous of Karina. She only had to serve seven of her ten year sentence. Elsa, on the other hand, had only served ten of her sixty year sentence. She watched Karina for a few moments as she packed up her things from her cell.

"So weird to see you go," Elsa said.

"So weird not seeing you," Karina said, "but then again you are in here for life, literally."

"Let's hope not."

"No chance of parole though," Karina hung her head. "Yeah, you're probably going be still here if I ever come back."

"Well just don't get caught next time."

"Hey I can't help it if dogs keep chasing me."

"Well maybe rob a house with like a hamster or something."

"I'll keep that in mind," Karina laughed.

"Could I ask a favour?"

"Sure thing."

"If you see any of my family on the outside, don't tell them what has been happening in here, okay? I haven't exactly been honest with them as I don't want them to worry."

Elsa hadn't told Anna and Jack about what really happens in prison, the fights, the riots, the threats. She didn't want to worry her family and she didn't want to add to Anna's pain.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

A guard then came for Karina and told her it was time to leave as her Mother had come to pick her up. Karina and Elsa had one last hug before she waved goodbye to her friend. Elsa was going to miss Karina. She was probably one of the only people in prison she could truly call a friend. Well, she would see her again. Karina is a kleptomaniac and couldn't help but steal things. Although Elsa felt very bad for wanting Karina to come back when she could be out there, free as a bird. Sighing, Elsa returned to her cell to go lie on her bed and just stare up at the same boring ceiling she had been staring at for the last ten years.

* * *

><p>Anna was heading towards the grocery store. After spending about half an hour collecting all the things she needed. She waited behind this girl who was standing behind a guy who was yelling at the poor man behind the till. Anna didn't know what was going on but from the sounds of it, she didn't want to know.<p>

"Just leave the poor man alone to do his job," the girl in front said to the guy who was yelling.

"Oh stuff it you," the guy said.

The girl looked a little taken aback but then Anna noticed a little smirk come over her face. In one swift movement, Anna saw the girl putting something that hadn't been in her hand a few seconds ago into her bag. The guy had stopped yelling now and was wanting to pay. He was quickly panicking now as he couldn't find his wallet.

"My wallet's missing!" the guy said. "Where is my wallet?"

"Perhaps you dropped it in the parking lot sir?" the man behind the till said.

"Or perhaps in the aisles?" the girl in front suggested.

"Don't take my spot!" the man roared at the people behind him before he hurried off.

The man behind the till called for the next person anyway. Anna couldn't stop grinning. She knew what that girl had taken. It wasn't until they were outside did Anna stop the girl.

"I saw you pinch his wallet," Anna said to the girl.

"Well yeah but he totally deserved it. He was calling the guy incompetent, couldn't do his job right, that kind of thing when the guy was being really helpful. So I decided to teach the guy a lesson."

The girl held up a brown leather wallet which made both of them giggled. Anna didn't commend thievery but she was thinking that guy deserved it.

"Alright, just leave it somewhere he can find it," Anna said.

"You're no fun," the girl scowled but she left it on the ground just outside the entrance way so it would be easy for the guy to find it.

"Is this what you do? Take people's wallets?"

"Well I'm a kleptomaniac," the girl smiled.

Anna started laughing but then she realised that the girl was being serious.

"You're not joking," Anna said slowly.

"Sadly no."

"Well just try not be caught next time," Anna smirked.

"You know that's exactly what my friend in prison said to me."

"You were in prison?"

"Yeah for like seven years. Got caught for stealing."

"Ouch, well at least you're not like my sister who's serving a double serving of life."

"Your sister isn't by any chance Elsa Frost by any chance?" the girl said after she had this look of realisation come over her face.

"Yeah, she is," Anna nodded. "Were you guys like cellmates or something?"

"Nah, we were friends, she looked out for me and I had her back as well."

"That's nice," Anna smiled.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself," the girl said. "Karina Linde, at your service."

"Anna Bjorgman," Anna said.

* * *

><p>Emma was quickly writing down notes from the whiteboard. She quickly felt someone sitting down next to her and she saw Anna taking a seat next to her. She quickly mouthed the words 'the children' before taking out her things. Emma smiled. It looked like Anna's children were keeping Anna occupied and thus made her late. Well she was only like ten minutes late even though if you were a second late, the lecturer would take it as a personal insult.<p>

"What did I miss?" Anna whispered to Emma.

"Not much," Emma whispered back.

"Good."

* * *

><p>After what felt like the endless hours of lectures, Anna found herself in one of her study groups. They were going over case files on cases that they had covered in class which could be in the final exam. One of the boys, Klaus, was reading out loud from the case file in his hand. He was describing a woman who had been raped and murdered a year ago in Sweden by her boyfriend. He was currently going through the evidence that they had formed against the boyfriend.<p>

"So how did they know he did it again?" Anna asked Klaus.

"Oh it was his blood on the knife that killed him," Klaus said.

"How did they know it was his blood?"

"Oh DNA."

"What's DNA?" Anna asked.

"Seriously? You don't know?" another kid, Brendan who was an exchange student from New Zealand said. "DNA is the thing that makes up every living organism. It's like the building block of life. It can be used against someone in a court of law."

DNA? Anna was quite perplexed. As soon as the study session was over she went straight to the Law Library to research DNA. She found what she was looking for in a book of evidence.

"DNA," Anna read out loud as she fingered down the paragraph. "Found in blood, salvia, hair and many other places. Unique to every individual."

Anna's mind was racing as she read word after word. _This_ was the answer she was looking for. _This _was what was going to get Elsa out of prison. _This _was what was going to prove that Elsa didn't murder their parents. Anna could barely contain her excitement. If she could somehow prove that the blood that they found at the crime scene wasn't Elsa's then it would be proven that Elsa wasn't the killer and therefore innocent. Anna was trembling. After ten years in prison, Elsa could be set free. She could walk out of prison as a proven innocent woman. Anna stuffed the book into her bag and raced off. She had to be sure. She hurried around Law School looking for someone in particular and after a good twenty minutes of searching, she found who she was looking for.

"Brendan!" she called.

The black haired boy turned around and grinned at Anna.

"What can I do for you?" he said in his Kiwi accent.

"Hey, you know how you were talking about DNA before with Klaus?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Can it be used to exonerate someone?"

"Well if DNA was found at scene it could be used to eliminate people as suspects."

"So let's say someone was charged with a crime, say murder, and that person was convicted and then they found DNA, in let's say blood," Anna said quickly as she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Well if it was proven that the DNA did belong to the person convicted with the case then it could be used to launch an appeal to have all charges reversed."

"Could it be used to prove their innocence?"

"Depends on certain factors like if they admitted they were there during the murder or if there were other evidence against them but yeah, ultimately yeah, it can."

Anna could feel the excitement course through her body. Brendan had just told her exactly what she wanted to hear. She had been right. If she could somehow get her hands on the blood evidence, she could prove that the blood did not belong to Elsa and therefore get her out of prison.

"Thanks Brendan!" she said before she raced off leaving a very confused Brendan behind her.

She had to find out more. The more she knew, the more she could use this to her advantage. She was going to research this even if it meant missing the rest of her class and work later that evening. She wasn't going to let this lead get away from her not when it was the answer to all her problems.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was eating his dinner with his three children when he heard the door open and shut. Anna came into the room with the biggest grin on her face.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late," Anna said. "I had to take care of something."

"That's okay," Kristoff said. "Take a plate and sit down. We want to hear about your day."

Anna then proceeded into telling her family about her day. Kristoff had a feeling that something really amazing happened today which was making Anna simply shake with exhilaration. He figured that Anna was waiting until they were alone together so Kristoff just smiled and nodded at Anna's story. When the children had finally finished their meals and had raced off to have their baths, did Kristoff decide to ask about what was making Anna so happy. He hadn't seen her this happy since she had told him she was pregnant.

"So what _really_ happened today?" Kristoff said.

"I discovered _the_ most amazing thing," Anna said.

"Which is?" prompted Kristoff.

"A way to get Elsa to prove her innocence!"

Kristoff nearly chocked on the piece of sausage he had been eating. Anna had to whack him on the back as Kristoff coughed.

"R-really?" Kristoff managed to get out.

"Yes," Anna squealed. "It's called DNA. Apparently we can use to prove that the blood at the scene wasn't Elsa's due to DNA being unique to everyone and if we manage to do that, Elsa could launch an appeal to get her convicted overturned.

"Wow," Kristoff leaned back in his chair. She had done it. Anna had actually done it. Not that he had ever doubted her but he had doubted there was a way to get Elsa out and now there was. He was very impressed in what Anna had achieved. If they could do this then Elsa may be a free woman soon.

"I can hardly contain my excitement! Elsa could be set free this time next year!" Anna said.

"Fingers crossed!"

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys all enjoy it. Please review =)**


	9. The Innocence Project

**just a reader: Oh yep that was a typo. All fixed now. On Jelsa, there isn't much for them since their interactions are limited but things should hopefully go better for them in the future (you've seen the movie, you know what I mean hehe)**

**Chapter 9: The Innocence Project**

Anna could hardly contain her excitement when she got to University. She was planning on telling Emma everything she knew so far and so she could get Emma's help and input. Anna didn't see Emma in their morning class though. Emma would sometimes oversleep or just be late. Sure, enough, Emma walked into class fifteen minutes late and took her seat. She had timed it perfectly. Professor Weaselton hadn't even seen or heard her come in. She had stealthy opened the door and just like a mouse, moved to her seat. By the time she had sat down, Professor Weaselton had looked around, back to the class, after writing something down on the whiteboard. Anna had to smirk. Emma managed to do this all time but of course whenever Anna tried to do it (and she had a decent excuse like her children causing her to being late rather than Emma who just ignored her alarm) she would get caught by Professor Weaselton and she would have to feel his displeasure the entire lecture.

Emma quickly got out a few of her things, her book, her pens and her highlighters so she could start taking down notes. Emma sideways glanced at Anna's books and started copying down what Anna had written. Anna didn't know how Emma managed to decipher her handwriting. Unlike Elsa, who had extremely neat, cursive, small and elegant handwriting, Anna had some kind of scrawl as her handwriting. Although Anna did know that Emma's sister Laura did have the most shocking handwriting so Anna guessed that Emma had some experience reading illegible handwriting.

After the lecture ended, Emma started her usual groan about their lecturer, how much work they had to do before the semester ended and how unfair it was compared to her friends doing other degrees. Usually Anna would laugh, listen and nod to Emma's words but today Anna had something else in mind.

"So what's up?" Emma asked them as they made their way back to the main campus to get some food. She had noticed that Anna had been desperate to tell her something all morning.

"Oh I just had a bit of a brain blast the other day," Anna said with a grin.

"About our project that's due in two weeks? Because that needs serious help."

"No about getting Elsa out from prison."

"Oh that's great," Emma's features lit up. "Did someone see her that night and is now coming forward or something?"

"No not that. I'm going to use DNA to prove that the blood found at the crime scene does not belong to my sister."

"That's great! DNA is being used a lot now to do that kind of thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's part of this whole thing called the Innocence Project," Emma explained as they got their food from some Chinese place in the food area of the University. "They help get people's conviction overturned if they have been wrongly accused."

"Emma, you are amazing."

"Well that's what Jamie said to me last night," Emma said with a cheeky smile.

That night Anna was at her local library looking through their old newspapers for any information that may relate to the Innocence Project. She had told Kristoff she wouldn't be home till late. Kristoff had wanted to come and help her but he had to look after the kids and Anna couldn't take the newspapers out from the library as it was library policy. Anna, instead, had enlisted her ever so faithful sidekick, Emma, to come aid her in her quest to find out more information and so far, there was nothing. Anna never knew just how boring Arendelle really was. One of the headlines that Anna had found was about the two inches of water that they had a couple of weeks ago. Anna decided to look in the 'World' section of the newspapers. Surely she would be able to find something there.

"Well the closest I've gotten is about a murder that happened three years ago but it was in Prague and the guy confessed," Emma said putting down the paper she was holding. "What about you?"

"Nothing mu-" Anna began but then she saw it. It was the newspaper headlines about her parents. She picked it up and stared at it. 'Crime of the century' she saw written in the subheadings. She then saw her sister's face with the words 'Daughter Arrested For Winters' Murders' printed in large lettering above it. Anna could have cried then and there but she didn't. She steadied herself and reminded herself that's why she was here. To prove that article and everyone else in Arendelle wrong. She set down her those papers and continued onwards.

They worked and worked combing through every newspaper that the library had kept. Anna kept checking her watch. She knew the library closed late but she really wanted this finished tonight and not have to keep coming back. After about two hours of solid work, did Anna find what she wanted. It was an article about a man who had been convicted of killing his girlfriend. Anna saw her sister's case in this man's case the minute she started reading it. Both had been convicted base on witness testimony and the blood types matching. He had just been set free from prison after seven years. The Innocence Project had used DNA to prove that the blood that had been identified as the killer's did not match the man that they had convicted. They had also used DNA to find the real killer two months later.

Emma looked over at Anna with interest. Anna was almost shaking as she continued to read the article. According to what she read, a man called Barry Scheck, who a member of the Innocence Project, had been the one who had helped out the man in the article. This Barry Scheck could help out Elsa like how he helped out this man. Emma pulled the article from Anna's hands and read it with a bit of a smile on her face.

"You think this guy can help you?" Emma asked.

"I sincerely hope so."

The next day Anna decided to contact Barry Scheck. She had gotten his information from the newspaper article.

"Hello Mr. Scheck? My name is Anna Bjorgman and I'm here to enquire you about your Innocence Project."

"_Ah, are you interested in helping someone proving their innocence?_" Barry said.

"Yes I am, my sister has been wrongly convicted of a double homicide and I was wondering if you could aid her."

"_Well we only deal with cases that people can be exonerated through DNA as it is the easiest way to prove someone is innocence. Did DNA play a part with your sister's conviction?_"

"No, the most they did is match blood types."

"_If you can get a hold of that blood, you can get it tested at our labs against your sister's DNA and thus prove they are not the same that way. If that all goes to plan then we can work on getting your sister exonerated._"

"That's great!"

"_Unfortunately due to the amount of cases we are dealing with have caused us to become backlogged. You can either wait until we become available or get a lawyer to aid you and get the blood yourself and then send it to be tested._"

"Well I'm a Law Student myself," Anna said.

"_In order for you to be able to get a hold of the evidence, you will need to be a lawyer yourself so you will need to past the Bar Exam or as I said get another lawyer to get it yourself._"

"So you cannot help until later?"

"_That is unfortunately the situation I'm in. I wish I could do more but it may be faster for you to get the evidence yourself._"

"Thanks, Mr. Scheck. I'll be in touch."

"_Excellent. May I have your contact details so I can get in touch with you if I need to?_"

"Certainty."

* * *

><p>"So how's life on the outside?" Elsa asked Karina.<p>

"Alright," Karina said shrugging. "My parole officer is all over me though. It's rather annoying."

Elsa had to let out a laugh. Karina had already admitted that she had lifted a few things already from people but she was claiming that she hadn't broken into anywhere. Elsa was a little sceptical about Karina's claim. Karina had an impulse to break into places and make off with random things. It didn't have to be worth something, it was just her impulses. Elsa and Karina chatted about all kinds of different things. Elsa wanted to know everything what happened since the moment Karina set foot outside the prison. Karina told her all about meeting with her family, seeing old friends (some of which she had not told she had spent the last seven years in prison so she was careful to avoid that if it came up in conversation).

"Oh I met your sister," Karina suddenly said.

"Anna?" Elsa was bewildered.

"Yeah her, nice girl."

"Yeah she is. Well also a bit crazy, she thinks before she acts and she can be quite stubborn."

"Sounds like her sister."

Elsa pretended to look offended.

"Believe me, I am _nothing _like her, well sometimes but that's not very often."

"I'm guessing she was the one who got into trouble a lot when you guys were kids."

"Practically a day didn't go by when she didn't. When we got older, I was the one who had to take care of her as Mum and Dad wasn't around a lot as they were busy, so the task of looking after us fell to me."

"Is that why you killed them?" Karina said with intrigued. "Because they weren't around all the time?"

"Um…no," Elsa finally said after a few moments in silence.

"Come on Elsa, you can tell me. Nobody knows your reason for killing them. It's one of the great mysterious of the twentieth century."

"I uh…"Elsa was about to tell Karina that she wasn't guilty but then she noticed that Birgitte was giving her a look. It appeared that she was listening in on their conversation. Well as soon as it turned to talk about one of the most shocking things to happen in Arendelle, pretty much everyone turned to look at Elsa. It may not be the best idea to tell the truth just yet.

"Come on Elsa," Karina said. "Tell us!"

Elsa leaned back in her chair and smiled at Karina who looked disappointed.

"Aw, come on!" Karina said.

"Sorry, my little secret," Elsa said with a fake smirk.

Karina looked unhappy for about thirty seconds before she decided to launch into something different to talk about. Elsa listened but her mind wandered. Karina had reminded her that she _did_ have a motive to murder her parents. Elsa had never told anyone but she had been angry enough to kill them. Well having the ability to was another matter entirely but she felt when she was talking to her parents that she could have picked up the knife and used it to kill her parents. However Elsa could never do something like that. Just thinking about it made Elsa's stomach go all queasy. She wouldn't have the guts.

Elsa's motive had sort of come out at the trial when Jack had been mentioned but he wasn't the only one who had been talked about. Her children had also been mentioned. Elsa would do anything to protect her family but did that mean murder? To most people it did but to the others, it didn't. Elsa had indeed been furious for her parents' insinuation about how Jack wasn't a decent Father and how the children would be better off with them and away from the Frost family. Elsa of course fought back. There were moments during that argument which Elsa could have lost it completely.

Thankfully Elsa had decided it would be best to leave before she did something she would regret. She knew that the argument was venturing into dangerous waters. The only thing that Elsa regretted beyond anything was not going straight to the bar or somewhere where someone could have seen her and vouched for her. If she had someone to provide her with an alibi, then she wouldn't be in the mess she was in. She wouldn't have wasted the last ten years in a small cell with no one except prisoners and guards to talk to. She wouldn't have limited time to talk to her sister or have a conversation with her husband. She would actually know her own children. She wouldn't have to ask permission to do something or to call someone. She wouldn't have every inch of her life controlled.

Anna did say that she had a plan to get her out and prove that Elsa didn't kill their parents. Elsa didn't doubt this. Anna could achieve anything once she put her mind to it but the thing is, is there something out there that could conclusively prove that Elsa had spent the last ten years locked up for a crime she did not commit? Elsa didn't think so. The courts had proven her guilty and had taken her life away from her in the blink of an eye. There was nothing that Elsa knew of that could free her. Whatever Anna's plan is, Elsa just hoped that Anna wasn't getting too hopeful or attached. Elsa knew Anna would try and try until she turned blue in the face. Elsa just wished that someone could talk some sense into Anna that there wasn't a way to free her. Anna would try everything and then believed she had failed Elsa. Anna would get depressed about the whole thing when in fact she didn't fail Elsa. She had tried her best and that was all that mattered to Elsa. Elsa just wished that Anna would soon realise that there wasn't a way for her to get Elsa out of the mess she was in or did Anna know something that Elsa didn't?

**A/N: I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	10. The Bar Exam

**Okay first off, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been sick and then got a bit of writer's block which made me unable to write. So anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The Bar Exam**

_Arendelle 1994_

"So when's your Bar Exam?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Next week, I'm feeling very nervous though."

"You'll be fine," Elsa said reassuringly.

Anna still looked a little nervous despite Elsa's words. Anna had finished her Law degree and was about to take her Bar Exam. She had been a nervous wreck ever since the date for her Bar Exam seemed to draw closer and closer. Whatever Elsa or Kristoff told her, Anna just was a bundle of nervous compared to her friend Emma, who seemed a little excited at the prospect of taking her Bar Exam.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Anna and Emma were lining up to take their Bar Exam. They both were wearing their best outfits with little nametags clipped to their shirts. There were at least thirty people all around them all looking how Anna felt. Anna felt as if she could be sick. Emma had been trying to sooth her the entire car drive over but it didn't work. Anna and Emma took a step forward as the line started to move. The line was quite long. They eventually got to the front of the cue and they gave their names and signed in.

It took them a while to be called into the room. It appeared as if they were taking their sweet time to get the exam ready for them. Emma had to rush to the bathroom three times while they were waiting to be sick. Anna sympathised with her. Emma wasn't getting sick or anything though.

"I really hope that doesn't happen during the exam," Emma muttered to Anna when she returned for the third time.

"Morning sickness can be a bit of a pain," Anna replied. "Been there, done that."

Emma just sighed. They didn't get much of a chance to continue talking as a man appeared at the door and told them to go into the room to their assigned position. Anna's nerves returned but she just constantly told herself to take deep breaths and to calm down. The man disappeared back into the room as people all around them started to head to the doors. Anna gave Emma one last look before following the crowd.

Anna pushed open the door to the exam room with Emma right on her heels. Emma wished her good luck and Anna returned it. Anna took her seat in the examination room. She breathed out and stared at the supervisor. She could see Emma a few rows ahead of her. She was staring at her exam paper in front of her. Anna then looked at hers. The words on the cover sheet seemed to scare her. This was it. If she past could she pursue her lead and get Elsa out of prison a lot quicker than if she waited to see when Barry Scheck who was still quite backlogged with cases. She had no idea how much longer Barry would take but she hoped that if she failed here today, it wouldn't be too much longer. Elsa had already spent fourteen years in prison for a crime she did not commit. She shouldn't have to spend another minute in there.

Anna started to feel nervous. She felt like she was breaking from all the pressure that was on her. She had to succeed today, for Elsa. She just had to. Anna couldn't start thinking about what would happen if she failed. She mustn't think like that. The minute she started thinking like that she would fail. It would get into her head and consume her every thought and then Anna _would _fail. Anna shook out all these thoughts and cleared her mind. She had focused on what was right in front of her.

She looked back at the supervisor who checked his watch. Anna could feel the ticking of the clock pounding down on her. It made her shiver. The supervisor looked up at them.

"You may begin," he said.

Anna turned over her front page and stared at the first question. She let out another long breath and started writing down her answer.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting across from Jack. They were currently planning their children's sixteenth birthday which was an important day for the pair of them and was only in a few days. Both Sigrid and Leif really wanted their Mum to be there to have some kind of family dinner before they have their big party bash that Jack had promised them. Elsa had agreed and so had tried to get leave in order to go. She hadn't heard anything from the Warden yet but Elsa couldn't see if anything was going to go wrong. She was a model prisoner, helped out in the mailroom and never started any fights. She was bound to get leave.<p>

"So what did we get the kids?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Oh I got them some books, some computer things, clothes, etc. etc. I will wrap them later and then on their birthday we can present them to them together," Jack smiled.

"Sounds good," there was a moment of silence before Elsa let out a sigh. "So how was your week?"

"Oh normal," Jack shrugged. "Nothing unusual happened. Nothing interesting."

"Aw, come on, everything in your life is interesting to me."

"You're just saying that cause you're in prison and everything on the outside has like multiplied by a hundred in intriguement."

"Not true! For the record I always found what you were doing interesting."

Jack just laughed. "It was a pretty slow and dull week. Just the usual happened."

"Okay then," Elsa smiled.

"Time's up!" shouted a guard.

"Looks like I've got to go," Jack said.

"Yeah," Elsa replied sadly.

"Hopefully see you soon," Jack pushed back his chair and got up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Elsa smiled.

Jack then left which left Elsa a little saddened. She hated how she could only spend a few minutes with her husband every week. It pained her. At least she will be able to spend more than just a few minutes with him in a few days during her children's sixteenth birthday. Well that would if she got out but if she did, she could spend her children's birthday with them. Something she hadn't managed to do since they were two years old. They really did grow up fast. They did sometimes come and visit her and Elsa was always taken aback by how much her children have changed. She often wondered what would be next in their journey through life. Soon they would be leaving school and going to university. Soon they will enter the world of dating and end up getting married and having children. The question was; would Elsa get to witness this first hand or have to experience it from behind bars?

Elsa continued along until she found her cell. Inside she found Karina sitting on her bed throwing Elsa's ball against the ceiling and catching it. Elsa leaned against the door frame and folded her arms.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

Karina was taken by such surprised that she gave a yelp and fell off the bed and onto the floor which made Elsa laugh.

"Hey!" Karina yelled. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh come on," Elsa said. "That reaction was priceless."

"So you get your kicks by scaring your friends to death?"

"Well I've been in her for fourteen years. I have to find _something_ to amuse me."

Karina scowled. "Well for me it's not fun being back here."

"You shouldn't have broken into your neighbour's house then, shouldn't you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! He shouldn't have bought that really nice diamond necklace for his wife!"

Elsa just laughed. Six months ago, Karina had stolen her neighbour's very expensive diamond necklace. The police had investigated and had taken them a while to get to Karina as she was quite the experienced thief and therefore didn't leave any calling cards. However, they had soon discovered that the person living next door had been sentenced for burglary which raised some red flags. They had acquired a warrant and searched the place. They not only found the diamond necklace but several other things that had been reported missing. Karina had been sentenced two months ago and arrived in prison the very next day. Elsa hadn't been too surprised to see that Karina was back. Karina loved to steal things. It was just an impulse to her. Elsa was glad to have her back. She had missed her friend.

Elsa and Karina headed down into the main area of the prison where there were a bunch of tables where people could socialise. Elsa and Karina headed into the mass of prisoners who were all chatting away at each other.

"So when is Sigrid's and Leif's birthday?" Karina asked as they were walking.

"In a few days," Elsa said. "I'm hoping that the Warden will make up her mind soon. I really want to go."

"Sixteen is a big number," Karina agreed. "Wait until they're eighteen and a legal adult."

Elsa stopped dead. "I don't want to think about it."

Karina laughed as they continued walking. Elsa then collided into someone.

"Watch it!" the girl said angrily.

Elsa then realised who it was. It was Birgitte, the girl who had a massive grudge against Karina as she had stolen from her close sister and Elsa as she was the one who stopped Birgitte beating up Karina and then stabbed her with an altered toothbrush. Birgitte gave them both an evil smirk as she walked away. Elsa hoped she wouldn't make trouble for her. Elsa couldn't afford having her leave cancelled. The birthdays were very important to her. She wouldn't miss them for anything.

"What's she doing back?" Karina said as soon as Birgitte was out of earshot.

"Didn't you hear? She stalked out her boyfriend's mistress, the one she assaulted in the first place, and then she lost it when she found out they were dating. I think she stabbed them both or something. Something horrible like that."

"Wow," Karina said. "What's with the peak in crime? First you murdered your parents and became Arendelle's most infamous murderer and now her, an attempted murderer. What happened to Arendelle?"

Elsa stayed quiet. She didn't really know how to answer Karina's question.

* * *

><p>Anna and Emma emerged from their Bar Exam. They were both feeling defeated. Anna felt as if she had run a marathon. She was both mentally and physically exhausted. The Bar Exam had taken everything out of her. She just wanted to get home and just go to sleep. By the look of Emma, she felt the same way. Anna dropped Emma home before heading home herself. She found Kristoff, being the angel he is, making her favourite meal. Kristoff gave her a kiss when Anna walked into the kitchen. Anna took her usual seat at the table and Kristoff put a plate of food in front of her which enticed Anna's taste buds.<p>

"How was it?" Kristoff asked as he too sat down.

"Torture," Anna replied as she ladled food into her mouth.

"I'm sure everything was fine Mum," Josef said.

"Yeah, I can't see you failing," Helena said.

"You did great, I know you did," Heidi said.

"Thanks guys," Anna said smiling at her beautiful children.

"Whatever the outcome is," Kristoff said, "we are extremely proud of you."

"Thanks honey," Anna said.

"You know when you started this whole thing, I thought you were a little mad for doing so but look at you now! I couldn't be more proud of you and so glad that you proved me completely wrong."

Anna leaned over and gave Kristoff a small kiss.

"So what's the plan now?" Josef asked.

"Well," Anna said, "if I pass then it will be onto phase two. Get the blood evidence from the trial to be tested for DNA which will not match your Aunt Elsa and therefore prove that she didn't have anything to do with the crime."

"Excellent," Josef grinned.

"What if it does though?" Helena said in a very, very small voice.

Anna looked at her middle child. Helena quickly switched her gaze from her Mother to her meal. Anna knew that she had adamantly denied that her sister had anything to do with the murder of their parents but Helena did raise a fair point; what if it did? Anna quickly shook the negative thought out of her head. Elsa did not murder their parents. She had gone for a drive around to cool off from their argument and then met up with her, Kristoff, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Eugene at the bar later. She didn't use the time in between to go stab their parents to death.

"It won't," Anna said confidently.

"Pretend it did though," Helena said. "You get the results back and it's a positive match. What do we do then?"

Anna hesitated on this. She never believed so but she knew that people like Kristoff, Merida and Rapunzel thought that there could be the slimmest, most tinniest chance that it could match. No one had been there and so nobody could say what did or what didn't go down that night. Anna didn't want to imagine what she would do if the results came up as a match. She would probably lose it. All this hard work for nothing and most of all, Elsa would have lied to her.

"Your Aunt Elsa did not kill your grandparents," Anna said firmly. "I have always believed that and I will not stop believing it until I have proof otherwise. If by some chance it did match, then I would probably believe it to be to some kind of error or maybe Elsa did cut herself during the argument with your grandparents and that was the blood they took as evidence. I would not jump to murder."

"That's the spirit Mum," Heidi grinned at her.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Anna was sleeping alongside her husband when she could hear a ringing noise. Anna wondered what that noise was until she realised it was the telephone ringing. Anna opened her eyes. Yes, that was the telephone and yes it was ringing at seven thirty in the morning. Anna had no idea who it was. It was usually Anna who would be calling at this time. Anna reached over to her bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Anna said groggily into the mouth piece.

"_THEY HAVE ARRIVED!_" screamed the person on the other side.

"Emma calm down," Anna said sitting up.

"Could you kindly have your girl talks at a more reasonable hour?" Kristoff asked next to Anna.

"I'll try next time," Anna muttered to Kristoff.

"_I'm sorry but THEY HAVE ARRIVED!_" Emma screamed again. Anna had to actually hold the phone a few inches away from her ear as so not to be deafened by Emma's screaming.

"I'm sorry what has arrived?" Anna asked.

"_The Bar Exams results_," Emma said in a more quietened tone but Anna could still hear her excitement in her voice.

"Really?" Anna started to feel her excitement rushing through her now.

"_Hurry!_" Emma said.

Anna hung up the phone, threw her covers off herself and sprinted downstairs. She nearly crashed headfirst into the door in her hurry. She raced to the letterbox and sure enough, there was an official looking envelope. She raced back into the house with it and placed it gently onto the table. For a few minutes Anna looked at it. She then picked it up and slid it threw her fingers for another few minutes. She was so nervous. All her hard work was about to be summed up by one very important examination. She then sighed. This was it. Elsa's future could be in her fingertips. Anna then opened the letter with trembling fingers and read the result.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	11. Revenge Is Sweet

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well you just have to read and see.**

**barlowbabes: yeah pretty much have recovered. Saw that you were sick as well, are you okay?**

**Chapter 11: Revenge Is Sweet**

Anna stared again and again at her result. Her mind was racing. It couldn't be true? Could it? She couldn't believe what was written before her.

"So what's the result?" Anna looked up and saw her husband standing a few metres away with a sleepy but smiling expression on his face.

Anna weakly passed the letter to him. She was too in shock to say anything at all. She watched as Kristoff read the letter and took in what was in front of him. He looked up at her and their eyes met.

* * *

><p>Elsa leaned back in her chair and gave her younger sister a look.<p>

"Did you hear what I said?" Anna said leaning forward. "I past."

Elsa cracked a smile.

"My little sister past her Bar Exam," Elsa grinned. "You actually did it. You did it!" She nearly shouted the last part.

"Quiet down there," the guard barked at Elsa.

Elsa turned to face him. "I'm sorry but my little baby sister passed the Bar Exam. She passed the Bar Exam. She's going to be a lawyer."

The guard evened smiled at this. Elsa turned back to Anna.

"This is incredible," Elsa grinned at her.

"I know," Anna returned Elsa's grin.

"So what's next?"

"I contact Barry Scheck when I can, let him know what's going on and then I hunt down that evidence and together, Barry and I, prove that blood at the crime scene that was marked as the killer's does not belong to you."

Elsa didn't say anything. She just let her smile speak for herself. Her sister had passed the Bar Exam and was now an official lawyer. However there is still the problem of the evidence. Elsa just hoped that it was still there. The case had been closed. They had thought they had caught their killer. Well, Elsa was confident in Anna that she was going to find it. In that one moment, Elsa couldn't feel happier. She felt as if it was going to happened, that Anna will find that evidence and it will not match which would prove that Elsa had been wrongly convicted. She had a feeling that it was going to work.

The guard then suddenly called that it was time for the visitors to get going. Elsa felt as this was so unfair. Anna had just got there but didn't matter too much to Elsa this time. Soon she was going to get all the time she wanted with her family. Anna pushed back her chair and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"So I guess I'll see you at Sigrid's and Leif's birthday in a couple of days," she said.

"Yeah, I hope so," replied Elsa.

Anna gave Elsa one last smile before she exited the prison. Elsa walked back to her cell with a bit of a swing in her step. She couldn't stop smiling. Elsa managed to find Karina who noticed that Elsa was in a very happy mood.

"So what's up with you?" Karina asked as Elsa took a seat at her table. "You look as if you're on top of the world."

"Oh just been given some really good news," Elsa grinned at her.

Karina matched Elsa's grin. They changed the subject and started chatting about something else.

That night, Elsa was awoken to some loud noises. She instantly had noticed that all the prison cells had their cell doors wide open and there was a rush of prisoners towards the main doors. She could see the prisoners harassing the guards and in that moment, she realised what was going on.

It was a riot.

Elsa quickly got herself out of her bed and moved out of her cell which was quite difficult due to the sea of prisoners. They were all yelling and shouting at the guards while slamming their fists against walls and their bars that blocked them moving any further. Elsa moved in and around her fellow prisoners to get to the front. She could see guards yelling things into their walkie-talkies and trying to get the prisoners under control which didn't look as if it was going to happen anytime soon.

Elsa bit her lip. What was going on? What was the cause of this sudden riot? She looked around to see if she could find the ring leaders. Someone must have started this fight. Her eyes fell on Birgitte and Elsa saw the smirk that was crawling over her face. Did Birgitte start this riot and if so, why? Elsa saw Birgitte acknowledge her before she disappeared into her cell. Elsa tried to do the same but she was grabbed by guards and other prisoners as they attempted to get the riot under control. Elsa was slammed against walls and other objects as people pushed her around. It was utter chaos.

Eventually after what felt like hours, the guards managed to get the riot under control and started to send people back to their cells. Elsa headed back to hers and could hear the sirens that indicated a lockdown was being put into procedure.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Jack watched as his Mother was busy straightening up the house. She was fluffing pillows, tidying away things and making sure not a speck of dust was visible. Jack was sitting in the living room and was watching his Mother from behind his newspaper. He could see that his Mother was a little jumpy.<p>

"Calm down Mum," he said. "The house looks great."

Jack's Mum jumped at his words. She had been busy inspecting the mantle for any dust that her beady little eyes may find.

"Calm down?" she said in a thrill voice.

"Relax, it's only Elsa," Jack said in what he thought was a soothing voice.

"Who I haven't seen in like years. Prison may have changed the sweet innocent girl that you fell in love with."

Jack's smile faded. His Mother may have a point but he had just recently gone to see her. She seemed the same as she always had been or was that just a cover to hide who she really has become?

The time ticked by. Soon Sigrid and Leif came prancing down the stairs and into the living room. They were dressed in their best outfits for their Mother. They sat down on the couch and straightened themselves up. Jack gave his children a smile before returning to his newspaper however he didn't look at it too long as he heard the door opening and he could hear two voices coming from the living room talking. It sounded like Anna and Kristoff who sounded as if they were annoyed about something. They soon came traipsing into the living room.

What's wrong?" Jack asked them.

"Elsa can't come!" Anna whined.

"Why not?" Sigrid said. "She told Dad that she got leave, didn't she?"

"Apparently there was some kind of riot at the prison a few nights ago and no one is allowed leave or see prisoners," Kristoff explained. "Until they've sorted some things out as they don't know who's behind it or who started it. Which means that everyone is being punished until they know."

"What?" Leif said. "A riot?"

"Yeah," Anna said slumping into a chair next to Sigrid. "So what do we do now?"

"Do we continue?" Kristoff asked.

Jack looked at his children. He could see the disappointment starting to form on their faces. He knew, like him, they were looking forward to having a family get together for their very special birthday.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

"So what happened?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I have no idea," Elsa replied. "One minute I was in my cell asleep and the next I could hear yelling and screaming."

"So you have no idea what caused this riot?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say 'yes' as she believed she had figured out the reason why the riot had started. She believed that Birgitte was behind it all. Elsa didn't know why she thought this but she just had a feeling based on the look that Birgitte had given her on the night of the riot. It felt like the look was saying 'you're welcome' in a sadistic way. Elsa had a funny feeling that Birgitte had caused the riot to stop her being able to see her children. Elsa did think that Birgitte was going as far as getting revenge for nearly killing her years ago.

"Ye-no," Elsa said shaking her head. There was no point in worrying her sister for no reason at all.

"Okay," Anna said slowly which made Elsa think that she didn't buy it.

"So, um, how was the birthday dinner?" Elsa asked desperate to change the conversation.

"Oh it was nice," Anna smiled. "Caroline, Mrs. Frost, made this lovely roast lamb dinner for all of us to share."

"Sounds nice."

"We did miss you though."

Elsa smiled at this.

"Sigrid and Leif enjoyed their presents too."

"That's great, so the big bash is tonight?"

"Yeah, they want to party like there's no tomorrow."

"Like Jack will allow this."

Anna laughed at this which filled Elsa's insides with a warm feeling.

Later that day, Elsa was walking through the prison corridors. The corridor was completely deserted. Elsa was glad to be alone. She needed time to sulk about her fail leave. Elsa then saw someone walking towards her and Elsa realised who it was. Elsa walked passed Birgitte who smirked at her. In that moment, Elsa snapped. Elsa then took her by collar and slammed her against the wall with her elbow cutting into her neck. Birgitte smirked at her as Elsa glared down at her.

"I have no idea how you did it," Elsa snarled into her face, "but stop messing with my life otherwise we will have a repeat of what happened when we first met."

"I guess your killer tenderises are flaring up," Birgitte spluttered as the oxygen was being cut off.

"I'm warning you Birgitte," Elsa growled at her. "I've been dubbed the most evil person in Arendelle. Don't make me show you why."

Elsa then released Birgitte and she fell down gasping for breath. Birgitte smirked at her as Elsa stared down at her.

"Oh my dear Winters," Birgitte grinned. "You're going to be in here for a very long time I won't be."

"I've already been in here for a long time," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Anna got home after having a long celebration with Emma who had also passed the Bar Exam. She found it empty as Kristoff was at work and the kids were at school. She picked up the phone and dialled Barry Scheck's number. He picked up after only a few rings.<p>

"_Barry Scheck, Innocence Project, how may I help you?_" he said.

"Hi, Mr. Scheck, I don't know if you remember me at all but I'm Anna Bjorgman and I contacted you years about getting my sister's conviction overturned."

"_Oh yes Ms. Bjorgman_," Barry said. "_So I gather by this phone call that you have passed the Bar Exam?_"

"Yes I have," Anna gave a small smile despite the fact that Barry couldn't see it.

"_Well the next stage is to find the evidence that had been used at your sister's trial and send it to our labs to get tested._"

"Yes that is my plan. Where do I find the evidence?"

"_Well, all evidence relating to crimes that have occurred in Norway can be found in the main court office which is located capital city Oslo."_

"Ah thank you Mr. Scheck."

Anna hung up the phone and sighed. She then went over to the family computer that could be found in the family room. Kristoff had insisted that they needed a computer which Anna couldn't really work out even though her children had taken to the thing in two seconds. Anna had no idea how they managed to do it. It must be the generation gap. All of their friends were wizzes with technology as well. Anna turned on the computer to look up the court information in Oslo. She soon found what she wanted and scribbled it down on a spare piece of paper. She picked the phone back up and she dialled the number. She heard it ring a few times before a woman on the other end answered it.

"_Oslo High Court, Marta speaking,_" the woman said.

"Hello Marta, my name is Anna Bjorgman, I'm a lawyer and I was doing some research into the double homicide of Winters' murder in Arendelle and I was wondering if the evidence was still available to be examined."

"_Sure, what year was the crime?_"

"1980."

"_Well unfortunately anything from around that time would most likely be destroyed as the time limit of ten years would be up._"

"Could you check?" Anna asked nervously while her finger played with the phone cord.

"_Sure, one moment,_" Anna could hear the sound of fingers tapping away at the keyboard. Anna had every fibre of her being praying that the woman wasn't going to give her bad news. "_Okay, I'm back,_" Marta said, "_I'm sorry but our records show that all evidence from that case has been destroyed._"

Anna slumped into the chair beside her. It had been destroyed?

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	12. Oslo

**OoPoPcAnDy: Well they could but maybe not the bodies. I figured that they would be like cremated or buried in the ground and need a court order to get them or something. **

**Guest Reviews: Huh, I also had to use Wikipedia but for the spelling though. Yeah Anna did figure out the name.**

**olimacproductions: Yeah they can destroy them in certain circumstances but usually yes, they are stored away in archives. **

**Chapter 12: Oslo**

Anna felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She could feel all the hope and happiness seep out of her as despair and horror set in. The evidence had to be there. _It just had to be there_. It couldn't not be there. Not when she was so close. She hadn't gone through this entire thing just to be told 'you lost but thanks for playing'.

"Could you check again?" Anna asked Marta her voice shaking slightly.

Anna could hear the sound of fingers tapping against a keyboard again. She paused for a few moments.

"_I'm sorry but what I said to you before was correct. All evidence relation to the Winters' murder and the Frost trial has been destroyed as accordance with our laws_," Marta said.

"Thank you anyway," Anna said before she hung up.

She felt defeated and cheated. How could they destroy that evidence? That evidence was thing that could get her sister out of jail. It could be the thing that would prove her innocence. Anna felt like the last eight years were all for nothing. That it had been a big waste in time. No, Anna told herself. It was not going to be a waste in time. She was not going to let it be. One lead hadn't worked out but that didn't mean she was going to give up. She knew that The Innocence Project only worked with cases that could be exonerated using DNA evidence so it looked like they wouldn't be able to help. Since she couldn't go into the forensic side of things she may have to look in other places. She couldn't give up, for Elsa's sake, she had to keep going.

Anna started pacing the room. She printed off dozens of news articles and anything she could find on the trial. She placed them on the walls and stared at them. Would the answer be somewhere in them? Elsa said that no one had seen her that night. Maybe someone had and Elsa didn't realise it. It could be worth a shot. Anna looked at another part of the case. Elsa's knife had been used. Anna folded her arms and stared at it. How did Elsa's knife end up next to her Father's body? Elsa always kept it in the garage of her house. Could someone have broken it and stole it? Anna racked her brain but nothing came to mind. She couldn't remember Elsa or Jack saying that someone had broken in. Maybe someone did when they were out? But wouldn't there be signs? Anna gripped her head with her hands. Trying to remember something form fourteen years was hurting her head. Her brain couldn't go back that far.

Anna decided the best route of action was to go see Elsa. She may remember something that Anna couldn't. She always did have a good memory. Anna also decided not to tell Elsa that her big brilliant plan to get her out of prison had fallen through the cracks. It would make Elsa depressed again and she was not going to go through what she had gone through a few years into Elsa's prison sentence. Elsa needed some form of hope to get her through the days. She had missed so much and knowing that Anna was onto something had really boosted her up. Anna threw on her coat and hat, grabbed her bag and headed out to her car.

One hour later, Anna was sitting opposite side her older sister who looked quite content. Anna was starting to feel quite uncomfortable knowing that Elsa may spend a lot more time in prison than Anna had hoped.

"So how's my younger sister, the lawyer?" Elsa asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm fine," Anna lied. "How are you?"

"Oh, good, good. Nothing interesting has been happening so it's been pretty quiet. Anything new with you?"

"Listen, I'm getting together a case for you so we can get you out and I need to know a few things," Anna said rather quickly.

"I thought you were just going to test the DNA in the blood found at the crime scene against my blood which would prove I didn't do it," Elsa looked a little confused.

"Oh I am," Anna lied again. She hated lying to Elsa but she had to remember that it was for Elsa's wellbeing. "I haven't yet looked into that but I have been warned that DNA from that time may be a little degraded and so could be difficult to test. I'm just coming up with a backup plan so if that fails, I have something to fall back on."

The lie seemed to flow straight off Anna's tongue. At least Elsa bought it though. She looked relaxed at what Anna had said.

"Yeah I figured something like that could happen," Elsa said. "A Plan B, always a good idea. So what do you want to know?"

"Well I thought I'd start by looking back over the evidence that was presented at your trial."

"Okay," Elsa nodded.

"First up, your alibi," Anna took out a little notebook and started jotting down notes.

"I told you," Elsa said. "No one saw me."

"What if someone did?"

"Anna, it was deserted. I went for a drive for like five hours. It was dark. No one saw me."

Anna let out a little sigh. She crossed out 'witness' on her little list of possible ways to help Elsa.

"How about your knife?"

"What about it?"

"How did it get used in the murders? I thought you kept it in your garage."

"Well I did and then I lost it."

"You lost it?" Anna almost spluttered out the words.

"Yeah," Elsa scratched her head trying to remember. "I went to help out Granddad with some work at his place. I think I left the knife there as I didn't have it when I came home. I went around to Granddad's like the next week and he said he never had it." Elsa stopped for a moment. It looked like she was thinking hard about something. "But of course proving that is difficult."

"Yeah it would be," Anna said with another sigh. "What about the witnesses testimony?"

Elsa shrugged. "I can't actually remember what I shouted during the argument. It happened so fast. So Mrs. Kolbeck could be telling the truth."

"Yeah but I highly doubt that Karel Backe was telling the truth when he so called heard your confession."

"Maybe…." Elsa trailed off with her sentence.

"I could go talk to Backe, see what you really did say," Anna suggested.

"Karel Backe moved out of Arendelle five years ago," Elsa said. "One of the prisoners here is his cousin which is how I know. He apparently moved to Sweden."

"I could go to Sweden."

"Anna don't," Elsa gave her a softened look. "Only go if you absolutely have to."

Little did Elsa know that Anna may have to.

"Besides, you probably won't get anything out of him," Elsa continued. "Even if he was lying, he would never admit to perjury."

"That is true," Anna let out a long breath. She decided for now, it may be best to follow up on other leads before she went jet setting to Sweden.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle 1996<em>

Two long years Anna searched. Two long years Anna had searched for an answer that would solve her problem but she hadn't found one. She had, in the end, gone to visit both her old next door neighbour and Karel Backe in Sweden. Both had slammed the door in her face. Both had adamantly denied that they had lied and that they wanted anything to do with the trial anymore. Anna had tried a few more times but in the end they told her that if they didn't leave, they would call the police. So Anna, defeated, had to check other leads.

Anna had hit dead end after dead end. She had followed up on every possible lead she could think of. People, who knew her, thought she was wasting her time. The murderer had been caught in their eyes. They had thought that Anna was looking for a ghost but Anna couldn't give up. She just couldn't. She couldn't let her sister rot in jail for a crime that she didn't do while the real killer waltzed around time and was free. Anna thought that if that continued, there was no justice in the world.

Anna was currently sitting in Emma's kitchen. Emma had poured them both a cup of coffee and they were pouring over the case files they got from the Arendelle Police Station. They had been working together to find some kind of evidence that either had been overlooked or missed during the initial investigation. So far, nothing was coming up.

"And you're sure that there is no hope for a DNA test?" Emma asked for what sounded like the thousandth time.

"Yes," Anna said exasperated. "They told me that it had been destroyed."

"But you didn't actually check? Like in person?"

Anna sat up straight from the slouching position she had been in. Why hadn't she had gone to Oslo and checked? Why had she had taken what she had been told for an answer? The DNA evidence was the only thing that would give a definite answer to getting Elsa out of prison. She had given up on the DNA evidence too easily. She always prided herself on not giving up when things seem to get to tough and which she did.

"We're going to go to Oslo," Anna said. "I can't believe I just accepted the fact that the evidence was gone. I have to know."

"That's the spirit," Emma jumped to her feet. "I'll go with you. This will be fun. It will be like an adventure!"

Anna raced home like a manic. She flew past Kristoff who was watching TV in the living room with Josef.

"What's got you in a hurry?" Kristoff called after her.

Anna paused on the stairs and she quickly retraced her steps.

"I'm going to Oslo," she explained while panting.

"Why?" Kristoff looked puzzled. "I thought you said that the evidence had been destroyed."

"I'm going to check. I have to check. That evidence is the only thing that could actually prove Elsa's innocence and I am not going to let some woman tell me that it had been destroyed."

"You go Mum," Josef said. "Free Aunt Elsa!"

Anna smiled at her boys before she sprinted up the stairs to get ready. It didn't take her half an hour to get packed and to be back in the car driving back to Emma's. Emma was waiting for her by the front door. Emma gave a small kiss to Jamie and to their two children before she got into Anna's car to be driven to the airport. They quickly parked the car and headed inside. They weaved around the many different people to head up to a counter.

"Hello, where to today?" the lady behind it said.

"Oslo please," Anna said.

"Two tickets for Oslo," the lady said tapping on her keyboard. "The next flight to Oslo is in an hour and there are plenty of seats available."

"Awesome," Anna smiled. "Book us on that flight please."

An hour later, Anna and Emma were sitting next to each other on a plane that was headed to Oslo. Anna was nervous. What if the lady she had spoken to was right and the only thing that could help out Elsa was destroyed? It was her last hope left. There was nothing else to go on. Everything else was a dead end. Anna just hoped with every single fibre of her being that the lady had been wrong and that the evidence was still there and that it was just stashed away somewhere. Maybe in a forgotten area?

They soon landed in Oslo. Anna and Emma didn't even bother checking into their hotel which they had book while they were waiting for their flight. They raced straight to the main court office and straight up to the desk. The lady behind it looked like she was about eighty with she had a kind but worn face. She waited while Anna and Emma caught their breath.

"May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes," Anna said leaning against the desk and taking deep gasping breaths. "I'm a lawyer and I'm here to enquire about evidence a case that took place during the 1980's."

"Well any evidence from that time would have been destroyed," the lady said.

"Could you check?" Emma asked.

"I could, what's the case?"

"The 1980 murder of Adgar and Idun Winters," Anna said.

The lady checked on her computer but she shook her head when she saw the results.

"Sorry but it's like I said," the lady said. "All evidence from that time period has been destroyed and this case is no exception."

"Could you check yourself?" Anna asked. "Like to see if it's in the back room or something?"

"If the computer says it's not there then searching for it would be pointless," the lady said.

"Please!" Anna said forcibly. "This is highly important. I won't take no for answer."

"I'm sorry but-" the lady said but Anna cut her off.

"Well if you're not going to then I will!"

"Sorry but you can't go back there, authorised people only."

"Then please could you go! Please! I'm begging here!"

"Okay then," the lady said patting Anna's hand. She seemed to sympathise with Anna.

The lady disappeared behind a door which was situated behind the counter. Anna and Emma took some seats on a hard wooden bench and waited. Anna kept her eye on the clock that was on the wall directly in front of her. She could see the second hand ticking away time. Anna just focused on the ticking. It seemed to distract her from her trembling hands or her beating heart that seemed to be going twice the normal rate. The time continued to go by, slowly though. An hour passed and then another. Anna just hoped that meant that the lady was looking through everything and that she wasn't just skimming over things.

Just before the third hour had passed, the door opened and the lady came out carrying a small white cardboard box. She gestured for them to come over and Anna and Emma did. Anna was trembling.

"Well this is what I found," the lady said.

"This is the evidence?" Anna could hardly believe it. She had found it?

"Yes," the lady nodded. "It was tucked right behind some other cases in a forgotten corner but I found it."

"Can I open it?" Anna asked.

"It's yours dear," the lady said. "So of course you can!"

Anna picked up a knife and used it to break the seal on the box. She just hoped that the box had the evidence she was looking for. She opened the box and started pulling out things. She found the knife that had been used in the murder, Elsa's knife. She put that to one side and pulled out other things. She saw clothes that her parents had worn that night. She found fingerprints that had been taken from the crime scene. Right at the bottom, she found a small blood sample that was in a sealed bag.

"Victim's blood," Anna said reading the label.

She placed that next to the knife and she found another blood sample that was also in a sealed bag. She picked it up in shaking hands.

"Killer's blood," Anna whispered as she stared at the label.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	13. The Blood Sample

**Guest Reviews: There was a scenario where I had Pitch as the murderer but I haven't yet decided if I was going to go into who was the murderer.**

**Guess: At this point in time, I am going to follow the Conviction plot line.**

**TheAsterousAuthor: All those questions will be answered. Also don't worry about not seeing the movie. I've deviated quite a bit from the movie anyway.**

**olimacproductions: Yes I am.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I haven't yet decided if I will go into the murderer as the movie never did. If I did, Hans probably wouldn't be (plus he wouldn't be Elsa's ex-boyfriend as Elsa always was with Jack, although I may mention he did date Anna for a time before she went to Kristoff). **

**Chapter 13: The Blood Sample**

Anna stared at the blood sample in her fingers. She looked up at Emma. They met each other's eyes. They both had very serious expressions on their face but when they met each other's gaze, they cracked huge grins. Anna had done it. She had found what she had been looking for. They had found the blood evidence that could be used to free Elsa. They could get her out with this. But Anna couldn't celebrate too early. DNA evidence degrades over time and could be unusable.

"Let's get this back to Barry Scheck and the Innocence Project to get it tested right away," Anna said her voice tainted with excitement.

"The faster the better!" Emma said eagerly.

Anna packaged up all the evidence and they headed back to the airport. They had to get onto this as soon as possible. While on the way to the airport, Anna called Barry Scheck to let him know what was going on and to give him the excellent news.

"_Hello?_" he said.

"Mr. Scheck, it's Anna Bjorgman," Anna said with a smile.

"_Ah, yes, judging by that tone, you have the evidence?_"

"Yes," Anna couldn't stop grinning.

"_Excellent, send it to us and we can get testing. We just have to have to take a blood sample of your sister so we have something to compare it to."_

"Great, I'll get onto that now."

Anna hung up the phone after that. It didn't take them too long to get to the airport and board their flight. Anna and Emma arrived back in Arendelle not long after that. Anna had already sent the evidence along to the Innocence Project where they were processing the evidence. Anna then had to go and get a blood sample for Elsa. When Anna got home she found Kristoff and Astor Bunnymund, who was an old friend of Jack's, chatting in the living room. Bunnymund now worked as a Captain in the Arendelle police. He and Kristoff were talking about one thing or another. Anna waltzed into the living room and placed a kiss on Kristoff's lips.

"You're in a good mood," Kristoff said. "And that was a fast trip."

"Well you would be too if you found the evidenced needed to get your sister out of prison where she has been for the last sixteen years," Anna said feeling very smug. "And yes it was a fast rip. We got this thing done."

"Well done you," Kristoff said pulling her onto his lap and giving her another kiss. "I am so proud."

"So what now?" Bunnymund said.

"I test the blood found at the crime scene against Elsa's and when it doesn't match, we get her out," Anna said with a very smug smile.

"Sounds good," Bunny paused for a few monments. It looked like he was thinking about something. "Elsa was arrested by Officer Nancy Taylor right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that she's been discovered fabricating evidence on some cases."

"What?" Anna sat up straight.

"Yeah, she got fired and everything from the police station about a year ago."

Anna's head was reeling. Officer Taylor was discovered tampering evidence? That could explain a lot. What if she tampered with the evidence with Elsa's case? What if that was the reason Elsa was behind bars? This just deepened Anna's suspicion that Elsa's case was heavily biased against her. Well this just fuelled Anna even more to get Elsa out and prove everyone wrong about her and then maybe continue her vendetta against Officer Nancy Taylor. Anna just hoped that she would be able to provide the karma against her. Anna would think that would be pretty sweet justice.

The next day Anna had headed over to the prison. She couldn't wait to see the look on Elsa's face when she found out what was about to happen. Anna waited in the visitor's room and saw Elsa coming towards her. Elsa smiled when she saw Anna and sat down opposite. Anna couldn't help grinning at Elsa.

"Guess what," Anna said.

"What?" Elsa said.

"I found the evidence we need to get you out."

"That's great," Elsa's features lit up.

"I just need to get a blood sample from you to test it against the killer's blood that they found from the crime scene."

Elsa's face fell. She looked quite down all of a sudden.

"Anna, it will match."

"What?" Anna was suddenly concerned.

"They will do anything to keep me in here. They will refuse to admit they made mistake."

"Elsa you will get that blood sample taken or so help me God, I will strap you down and get the sample myself if that's what it takes," Anna snapped. "I will not let them keep you in here."

Elsa was silent for a few moments. "Okay."

A few days later, Anna was sitting down at one of the local restaurants. She was a little nervous about this. A man came up to Anna wearing a very smart suit. Anna stood up and shook his head.

"Anna Bjorgman I presume," the man said.

"And you must be Barry Scheck," Anna said as they both sat down.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the woman who I've been talking you," Barry smiled at Anna as he leaned against the back of his chair.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Barry smiled before he continued. "Anyway I'm caught up with your sister's case and I do believe we can get her innocence proven through DNA evidence as it wasn't apart at your sister's trial. So I think we have a real shot at this."

"Excellent, I gather you have retrieved the evidence that I sent to you."

Before Barry could speak, a waiter came over and took their drink order. When the waiter left with their order, Barry continued.

"I did indeed. Along with your sister's blood sample that was taken, we have sent them to our lab to be tested."

"So it shouldn't be too long until the results come through?"

"It may be as the lab is a little over extended at the moment due to the number of cases that we at the Innocence Project have taken on but it is in the queue."

"As long as it gets tested and can be used in an appeal, I'm happy. I just want my sister out."

The waiter then came back with their drinks. Barry took his drink and he raised his glass to Anna.

"We will get her out," Barry said.

Anna then raised her glass to Barry.

"For Elsa," Anna said.

"For Elsa," Barry clinked his glass against Anna's.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

Anna was in the kitchen preparing lunch for her family. She had just finished slicing up the chicken when she heard the telephone ring. She yelled out that she would get it before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Is this Mrs. Anna Bjorgman?_" the man on the other end of the call asked.

"Yes," Anna said slowly.

"_I have the results for the DNA test that was conducted between an unknown sample of DNA and your sister's DNA._"

"Yes?" Anna's heart was racing. She could hear her heartbeat getting faster and faster with everyone word that Anna heard on the other person on the line spoke. Anna started shaking and trembling. Was she hearing what she was hearing?

"Thank you," Anna hung up the phone. She then slid down her wall onto the floor where she just sat their listening to her own breathing and heart beating. Kristoff then walked into the room and saw Anna sitting on the floor.

"You okay?" he asked with concern all over his face.

Anna looked up at him and grinned at him with the biggest grin she had ever had on her face. Kristoff's face matched Anna's.

"Really?" he said.

"Really," Anna said.

Anna then raced at Kristoff and he picked her up and swung her around. Anna then leaned in and gave Kristoff a kiss.

* * *

><p>Elsa was racing through the prison yard, cheering and whooping. She had just gotten off the phone after speaking with Anna. Anna had passed on the good news. It was news that she had been waiting sixteen years to hear. She almost couldn't believe what she had heard. She had been convinced that it would come out as a match. She thought she would end up being screwed over all over again but it didn't end up like that. She was going to get out.<p>

Elsa ran through the basketball court. She stole the ball from some random girl and headed down the court. People were yelling at her but she didn't care. She continued to dribble the ball to the hoop where she did a dunk shot. The ball went straight through the hoop which just improved Elsa's mood. She let out another cheer and raced off. She ran straight into Karina who looked surprised to see Elsa in such a good mood.

"What's got you so happy?" Karina said.

"Just got some excellent news," Elsa said.

Elsa then ran off leaving Karina staring after her looking a little confused.

* * *

><p>Anna was in a small café along with Barry Scheck following her conversation with Elsa. Anna was sticking her fork into her pasta dish. They were having lunch together and discussing Elsa's case.<p>

"She seems to think she will get out tomorrow," Anna said. "I think she's forgotten that there's a process involved."

"Don't worry," Barry said. "With this new evidence that we have, it should be no problem to get your sister an appeal. I've already started the process on it."

"Excellent," Anna said taking a sip of her wine.

The next day, Anna was at Kristoff's family cabin by the lake. She was there with Kristoff and Josef. They were working in the cabin making sure it was all straightened up before Elsa got out of prison. She wanted to show Elsa some beauty in the world as the lake was absolutely gorgeous. The cabin was situated right by it. It was right by the docks which was a perfect spot for fishing which was something that Anna's family love to do. Kristoff would take Josef, Helena and Heidi out a number of times. Anna was sure that Elsa would love the lake just like how her family loved it.

"I think Aunt Elsa will really love this place," Josef said.

"I think so too," Anna said. "Ever since Kristoff inherited this place from his Father when he passed away, I've been wanting to show it to Elsa just how lovely the world can be."

"Yeah she'll want to see some different colours after seeing grey for sixteen years," Kristoff laughed.

"That's true Dad," Josef grinned at him. "Will we take her fishing? I've never seen Aunt Elsa fish before. I think she will like it."

"She's never been fishing," Anna said smiling at her son. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending some time on the boat through with her favourite nephew and nieces."

"Maybe we could go fishing and then have her and Uncle Jack along with Sigrid and Leif for dinner. We could eat what we catch for dinner!"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Kristoff tousled his son's hair.

Anna grinned at her boys. Suddenly her phone went off. Anna took the call and then excused herself to take it privately in the cabin as it sounded like an important phone call.

* * *

><p>Kristoff watched Anna go into the cabin to take the call. He and Josef then continued to unload the truck that had all the new furniture that was to go into the cabin. The place really did need a fixer upper which Kristoff just happened to be good at doing. Kristoff had been meaning to do it for years and now that Anna had this thing about showing Elsa the world and her plan started with showing her the cabin, it really put a spark into them to get the place all cleaned and fixed up for her. Josef and Kristoff were unloading a couch when they heard smashing like noises. They dropped the couch just by the truck and they ran to investigate the noises.<p>

They found Anna throwing anything she could get her hands on in the cabin. She appeared to be in quite a state. She had a mad look in her eyes and she was shaking with rage. Kristoff race inside and took a hold of her. Anna then broke down and cried into Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff stroked Anna's hair and held her tightly and steady.

"What happened?" he asked.

Anna took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"That was Barry," she said.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Martha Coakley, a woman of the Distinct Attorney's office, refuses to vacate the conviction based on the fact that there is still enough evidence to charge Elsa with being an accomplice."

"But that's ridiculous."

"I know," Anna sobbed into Kristoff's shirt.

* * *

><p>Elsa was not surprised at what Anna was saying. Anna had just finished telling her what had transpired in recent events. Elsa had figured that something like this was going to happen. She had been screwed over, yet again, by life. She had predicted this from the get go. She knew that she wouldn't get out of prison.<p>

"Elsa, don't give up," Anna said. "This is not the end."

Elsa gaped at her. "Are you serious? This _is_ the end. They will never let me out Anna. They will never admit they made a mistake."

"Elsa, please, please don't give up on me. I made you a promise a long time ago that I wouldn't give up on getting you out. I will find a way."

"Anna don't bother. You are wasting your time. You've explored all options and came to dead ends. This isn't going to work out. You have to accept the fact that I will just have to carry out my sentence. I have. I accepted it a long time ago."

"I will never accept that. I will get you out."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	14. Perjury

**TheAsterousAuthor: Nah you didn't.**

**olimacproductions: Yeah that is what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Perjury**

_Arendelle 1997_

Anna had been working with Emma and Barry Scheck trying to come up with a way to get Elsa out of prison. The DNA evidence had been a bust, something that had hit Anna pretty hard. She had thought for sure that the DNA results would be a sure fired thing that would get Elsa out of prison. She was sure it would prove that Elsa had been telling the truth when she said she hadn't been there at the time of the murder. This just made Anna even more determined to get that woman, Martha Coakley, proven wrong. Anna hated that woman. She was refusing to admit that the Distinct Attorney and the police had made a mistake. They were willing to keep an innocent person in jail for something she never did. They were willing to punish an innocent person for something they did. It made Anna feel sick and fuelled her anger towards them.

But Martha Coakley wasn't the only person that Anna loathed with a passion. Officer Nancy Taylor was on her list as well. She had been caught fabricating evidence and Anna believed she had fabricated evidence in Elsa's case as well. Taylor had something against Elsa, Anna never knew what it was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Elsa was always able to wriggle Anna out of trouble which irked Taylor or maybe it had something to do with the fact that the Winters were all high and mighty in Arendelle. The Winters family had actually founded Arendelle which gave them this sense of authority and influence. Maybe Taylor hated the fact that Elsa had used it from time to time to get anyone she knew out of trouble.

Anna may have no proof that Taylor fabricated evidence in Elsa's case but she knew it. She knew something was off the minute the case was being presented at trial. She knew that Elsa would never have admitted nor threatened to kill their parents. Anna knew it had to be made up and that lead her straight back to Taylor. Unfortunately, at this present time, Anna couldn't find Taylor. She had disappeared into thin air but that didn't matter too much to Anna. If she could prove that Taylor fabricated evidence rather than just have her suspicions, then maybe it could be Taylor locked up rather than Elsa.

Of course when Anna remembered Taylor, it gave her the idea that she had been looking for. The only evidence that Taylor could have fabricated was the witnesses. Elsa's knife had been there when Anna had first discovered the bodies. She remembered it lying right next to her Father. Of course she hadn't registered it at the time but she could remember it. The fingerprints were of course going to be there. Elsa had already admitted into being there that night plus it was her parents' house. The blood type matching, well, that was just a coincidence. The only thing left was the witnesses who, in Anna's opinion, were clearly lying.

However there was a problem with the witnesses. Neither one of them would talk to Anna. She had tried over and over again but they had refused to tell her anything. That wasn't going to stop Anna going to talk to them but it did make it difficult to get anything out of them. Although this time, Anna had new information on the case which may just sway them into talking to her.

Anna soon found herself at Karel Backe's apartment in Arendelle along with Barry and Emma. Since the time that Anna had gone to talk to him, he had returned from Sweden to come back to Arendelle. Barry knocked on the door and Karel answered it. He took one look at Anna before he slammed the door in their faces. He wasn't quick enough though. Barry had managed to seize the door and was keeping it open.

"Mr. Backe?" Barry said. "My name is Barry Scheck, I work with the Innocence Project. We would like to talk to you about your testimony at the Elsa Frost trial seventeen years ago."

"Go away," Karel shouted at them as he attempted to close the door on them.

"Mr. Backe, please let us in," Anna pleaded with him. "We know that Officer Taylor forced you to provide false evidence."

Karel suddenly relaxed his grip on the door at Anna's words. The door opened all the way and they could see Karel standing there in front of them looking suddenly worried and concerned.

"How do you know that?" he stammered.

"Taylor has been discovered fabricating evidence on other cases," Anna explained, "and I know she tampered with this one too."

Karel hesitate at Anna's words. There seemed to be a debate going on inside his head. To tell them the truth or to tell them to go away? Anna waited and waited. Finally after a few moments of silence, Karel gestured for them to come in. Anna, Barry and Emma took a seat in his living room's couch while Karel made them some tea. They accepted the tea from him and watched as Karel sat down. He lit a cigarette and stared at them.

"You're right," he said. He brought the cigarette to his lips, took a deep suck before exhaling a puff of smoke. "You're right about everything."

"So Taylor did force you to lie on the stand?" Emma asked him.

Barry instantly started up his laptop and began writing up an official looking document. He started writing down everything that was being said.

"Yeah," Karel said. "She did. She told me that if I didn't fess up to the fact that Frost confessed to the murder to me, then I would be arrested for perjury, for impeding a police investigation. She told me that it would be going to prison rather than a murderer and that a murderer would be walking around free. She asked if that was what I wanted. I was scared, you have to understand that, she was putting so much pressure on me. I wasn't sure what I should do."

"So you ended up lying and in the processed help send an innocent person to prison?" Anna said in disgust.

"I swear I didn't know she was innocent," Karel said exhaling another puff of smoke. "Taylor swore to me that she had other evidence on Frost and that this was just going to help make it a sure thing. I didn't realise that lying would actually end up making it worse for everyone."

"Well it did," Anna said coughing slightly from the cigarette smoke. "You made it a lot worse. Especially for Elsa who has spent seventeen years in jail for a crime she never committed."

Karel didn't say anything. He bowed his head in shame.

"All you have to do is sign this Mr. Backe," Barry said, "and we can use it to get Mrs. Frost out of jail."

"Woah, woah, wait a moment," Karel was waving his hands around. "I'm not signing anything. I told you the truth and that's all I'm doing. I'm not gonna go to jail for perjury. That is something I won't do. The only way I will sign that is if you can guarantee that I won't be sent to jail for perjury."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Barry said.

"Then I'm not signing anything," Karel said leaning back in his chair.

Anna wanted to protest this but she caught Emma's eye who gave Anna a small shake of her head. Anna knew it would be useless to try and pursue this any further. They couldn't force Karel to sign. Barry sighed as he turned off his computer. They exited Karel's apartment and loitered on the pavement outside. They seem to shiver in the cold.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"Well if I remember there is still one more witness we can talk to," Barry said.

"Runa Kolbeck," Anna said with a bit of a grimace.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her cell, lying on her bed. She was currently reading To Kill A Mockingbird for what felt like the tenth time. She could easily relate to Tom Robinson who was also condemned into a life in prison like her. The whole town was also against him just like how the whole town of Arendelle was against her. There was, however a silver lining. Atticus defended Tom Robinson to the very best of his ability just like how Anna is trying to defend her to the very best of Anna's ability. Elsa couldn't help but see similarly after similarly. When she was in high school, the book carried a different meaning to her. It was just a story about an injustice that had occurred and now it seemed she was living the same injustice. Elsa sighed as she turned the page.<p>

"You look like you've been through hell and back," came a voice.

Elsa looked up and saw Karina staring at her from the doorway of her cell.

"Just having one of those days," Elsa replied not mentioning that every day for her was one of those days. "Realised that sixty years behind bars is a _very_ long time."

"Yeah it is," Karina came down and sat on the end of the bed. Her eyes caught the cover of the book that Elsa was reading. "Ah, To Kill A Mockingbird. I remember reading that in school."

"Yeah, I did too," Elsa said as she flicked the page again.

"My favourite character was always Scout," Karina continued. "I just love the way she reminded Mr. Cunningham on who he really was and how she managed to stop the lynching because of that."

"Oh yeah, that's my favourite part," Elsa smiled at Karina from over top of her book. "I always liked Atticus. He stood for justice and was against wrong doing and racism."

"Ah Atticus," Karina leaned against the wall of the cell. "Yeah, you gotta love him."

There was a silence that preceded this. The only sound was that of Elsa turning the pages of her book. As Elsa read, she was reminded of Boo Radley. She was starting to think that he may have the right idea about being a recluse. People can be mean and judgemental which was something that Elsa had experienced first-hand.

* * *

><p>"So who is this Runa Kolbeck?" Emma asked as she, Anna and Barry approached her house.<p>

"She was our neighbour for many years," Anna said staring up at the house. "She used to bake Elsa and I cookies and cakes whenever we would come over to be babysat by her and her husband. I really miss those carefree days."

Barry walked up to the door and knocked on it. Runa greeted them with a smile and invited them inside. She stopped dead when she saw Anna.

"Hello Mrs. Kolbeck," Anna said. "We have some things to discuss with you."

"What kind of things?" Runa asked.

"Well for starts, how about how Officer Nancy Taylor forced you into giving false evidence at my sister's trial and how she threated you with a jail sentence," Anna said.

Runa looked a little pale for a moment. She then seemed to come to and then invited them inside. She presented them with tea and cakes which Anna happily ate. She had always enjoyed those cakes. They brought bake good memories.

"Well I suppose you already know what had happened," Runa said.

"We do," Anna nodded. "Taylor forced you into lying what Elsa really had said that night, didn't she?"

"Yes," Runa nodded. "Your sister was angry, she was shouting but she never said the things that I said in court."

Barry whipped out his laptop again and started writing up what Runa was saying.

"What did she say?" Emma asked.

"Oh some stuff," Runa said. "I can't really remember. It was just things like 'why can't you see Jack for who he really is?' and 'Jack is good to me, you just see what you want to see'. It was things like that."

"So what you had said about Mrs. Frost yelling 'I will kill you if you lay a hand on my children' was all a lie?" Barry asked which Runa tearfully nodded at.

"So Mum and Dad never intended to take away Sigrid and Leif?" Anna asked.

"To that, I have no idea," Runa said.

"Mrs. Kolbeck, would you be willing to sign this document which says that you have changed your testimony?" Barry asked.

"And be convicted of perjury?" Runa said. "No way."

"Mrs. Kolbeck you know Elsa," Anna said. "You babysat her. You read her stories at bedtime. You were like a grandmother to us. You know she didn't kill our parents and you know she doesn't deserve to be jail for a crime she didn't do."

"That is true but I do not want to be convicted of perjury."

The door then opened and Runa's sixteen year old granddaughter, Greta, entered carrying a bunch of groceries.

"Hey Grandma, I have what you wanted-," Greta stopped when she saw that her grandmother had company. "What's going on?"

"Greta, we are here to discuss with your grandmother about how she helped send an innocent woman to jail," Anna said glaring at Runa. "A woman who just happened to be my sister."

The groceries that were in Greta's hands came tumbling out of them due to shock.

"What?" Greta looked at her grandmother. "Grandma, tell me this isn't true!"

"It is," Runa bowed her head.

"Then fix it!" Greta said. "Tell the truth!"

"But I could be accused of perjury!"

"So what?" Greta yelled. "An innocent woman's life is at stake here Grandma. You lied at Elsa Frost's trial. So fix it!"

Runa tearfully nodded. Barry printed out the document at the local printer shop in town. Runa was sat down at a desk in the shop. He placed the document in front of her and placed a pen in her hand.

"Will I be convicted of perjury?" Runa asked Barry.

"Sign the paper Grandma!" Greta said.

Trembling, Runa signed the document. As soon as Barry had the signed document in his fingers, he called Martha Coakley.

"Hello Ms. Coakley, you may not remember me. I'm Barry Scheck of the Innocence Project. I talked to you about the Elsa Frost case. I just thought you may be interested into knowing that one of your key witnesses has just recanted her statement."

There was a pause as Anna tensed up while Barry waited for Martha to reply to Barry's words. Barry nodded.

"Why thank you Ms. Coakley," Barry hung up the phone.

"Well?" Anna and Emma said with smiles creeping over their faces.

"We did it," Barry said with glee.

Anna and Emma both cheered and gave Barry a huge hug.

"She is going to grant Elsa Frost an appeal which should overturn her conviction!" Barry said.

Anna couldn't believe this. They had done it.

**A/N: So this is the next update. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	15. Released

**olimacproductions: Yep! But before I do the epilogue, I will do a little bit extra.**

**Enna Burnning: It's not out here yet =( So I can't enjoy it yet =(**

**Guest Reviews: Yep. Oh sorry about Jack. The last two chapters were more Anna based chapter. He's in this chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Released**

Elsa was sitting opposite Anna. Her jaw had fallen open. Anna was sitting opposite her with a grin etched all over her face. Elsa couldn't stop gaping. Anna had just told her something that seemed impossible. What was going on? Anna had managed to get her an appeal? Elsa felt as if she had achieved the impossible. It took Elsa a moment to realise that she hadn't stepped through the looking glass and that she was living in the real world.

"Is this for real?" Elsa croaked.

"Yep," Anna said proudly. "Paperwork is being processed as we speak."

Elsa couldn't say anything. She was still in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle 21<em>_st__ June 2001_

Elsa was sitting next to Anna and Barry Scheck in her best clothes. She could hardly believe what was about to happen. She was trembling, shaking even. After twenty one long years she was may be finally getting out. It almost seemed like some kind dream that she will wake up from. She turned to look behind her and she could see her family sitting behind her giving her the thumbs up.

"All rise," the bailiff said.

Elsa and all the others got to their feet. The judge entered the room and took a seat at the head of the courtroom. The court continued onwards. Anna presented the new evidence that she had collected. The judge then looked over all the new presented evidence before coming to a decision. She looked up at Elsa and Elsa took to her feet along with everyone else.

"Based on the new evidence presented before me today," the judge said. "I have come to the conclusion that there is enough evidence to overturn your conviction and say that you are innocent of the crime that you have been convicted of," the judge banged her gavel. "Elsa Frost you are a free woman."

Elsa couldn't believe it. She could hardly take in what was going on. She didn't even register people around her pulling her this way and that way to give her a hug who were congratulating her. She was free? She was no longer a prisoner? She didn't have to go to prison? A grin made its way over Elsa's face. Elsa grinned as Anna led her out of the courtroom followed by everyone else where a horde of paparazzi where waiting for them.

"Mrs. Bjorgman, Mrs. Bjorgman," the paparazzi where shouting. "What new cases are you going to take on?"

"Well I haven't really thought about being a full time lawyer," Anna responded with a grin. "Really I only became one to help out Elsa. This was the only case I intended to work on."

"Okay, okay people clear up," Barry said clearing a way for them through the crowd of paparazzi.

Elsa followed Barry and Jack through the crowd of people. Jack led Elsa to his car and opened the door for her.

"Milady," he said to her which Elsa giggled at.

Elsa got into the car and Jack drove her to their house. When Elsa looked at the house, she saw the same house from 1980 just with some changes. It looked as if Jack had painted the house a different colour and that Mrs. Frost had changed up the garden from time to time. But when Elsa looked pass these differences, Elsa still saw the same house and she and Jack picked out all those years ago. Elsa smiled at the old building. Elsa and Jack headed up to the house followed by Sigrid and Leif. Jack put his keys in the lock and pushed open the door.

"Home sweet home," he smiled at Elsa.

Elsa almost was brought to tears. She was home. She got to live in the house that Jack and her planned to live in for the rest of their lives. Jack led her down the hallway which Elsa paused at every picture that was hanging on the wall. Jack had lined them with some pictures that Elsa remembered and some she didn't. They were all pictures of their family. Elsa stared at a picture of Sigrid and Leif when they were both only a year old. When Elsa looked back at her children, they looked so different.

Dinner, that night, was a quiet affair. Jack had cooked dinner for his family and they were all eating it in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the forks and knifes scraping against the plates.

"So what's prison like Mum?" Leif asked Elsa which earned him a kick under the table from Sigrid.

"It was okay I guess," Elsa said thinking. "Only at certain times though. Most of the time it was pretty horrible."

There was another silence that followed Elsa's statement.

"So if you didn't kill Grandpa and Grandma, who did?" Leif asked which earned him a kick from both Sigrid and Jack. "Ouch," Leif rubbed his leg. "Oh come on," he said as he looked around the table at his family. "I know we're all thinking it."

Sigrid quickly lowered her gaze to her plate and Jack avoided Elsa's gaze. It did appear as if they were all thinking.

"So um," Jack cleared his throat a little before continuing. He looked indirectly at Elsa when he spoke. "You have any idea, honey?"

"No," Elsa said shoving a forkful of food into her mouth. "To be honest it was so long ago that I have realised that the real killer may never be caught."

"It could have just been a robbery gone wrong," Sigrid suggested. "You know, person breaks in, people who own the house surprise the robber, robber goes crazy and kills people who own the house."

"Then how would they get a hold of Mum's knife?" Leif asked Sigrid.

"Maybe Great-Granddad bought it round to Granddad's place and that just happens to be the first thing that the robber places his or her hands on," Sigrid shrugged.

There was a moment as they all complemented Sigrid's scenario. Elsa didn't think that the idea was all that bad. Elsa actually didn't have any idea to what had gone on that night which was pretty weird considering the amount of free time she had to dwell on it. Although robbery had been one scenario she had considers. Others included, someone she knew killing them (although she wouldn't know who), a passing through serial killer or maybe someone who just hated her parents.

"Maybe," Elsa said after a few moments.

That night Elsa was sitting on her bed. She ran her hand over the bed sheets. Everything was so different but Elsa couldn't help smiling. Jack came into the room, grinned at Elsa before he proceeded to take off his jumper and hang it up in the wardrobe. Jack then climbed on the bed and crawled over to Elsa.

"Welcome home," he said.

He leaned in and gave Elsa a small kiss. Elsa had missed Jack's smooth lips and the warm pleasant feeling she always got whenever Jack kissed her. When he kissed her, she felt like it was their first kiss again when they were just sixteen years old. Elsa let out a small giggle and Jack leaned in for another. Elsa pulled him in for a deeper kiss and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"I have missed this," he breathed.

"Trust me," Elsa whispered. "No one has missed this as much as me."

Jack's fingers edged down to the zip on Elsa's dress and pulled it down while Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

* * *

><p>Sigrid was in the kitchen the next morning. One hand was holding her spoon which she was using to ladle cereal into mouth. The other hand was zooming over her cell phone's keypad as she texted her friend. She was laughing while she read the texts from her friend.<p>

"What's your friend saying?" Leif asked who was sitting opposite her at the kitchen table.

"Nothing that would interest you dear brother," Sigrid said.

"Girls," muttered Leif. "Completely a different species."

"Yeah, thankfully," muttered Sigrid as she typed a reply to the text that she had just received.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leif shouted sending milk everywhere.

"It means that," Sigrid said wiping milk of her cheek.

Leif rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes. She could feel a slither of a sun ray falling gently onto her face and her pillow. The warmth was quite nice.<p>

"Good morning," she felt Jack's lips on her shoulder.

"Good morning," Elsa smiled back at him.

"I've missed waking up next to you."

"And I you."

Ten minutes later, they were both fully dressed and in the kitchen. Sigrid and Leif had appeared to be in some kind of argument which Elsa didn't care what was about. She cleared her throat loudly and they both looked up.

"What do we all have on today?"

"I'm meeting my friends later," Sigrid said. "Study session as exams are looming closer and closer."

"What do you do?" Elsa said taking a seat.

"Law School," Sigrid said proudly. "Aunt Anna had a good idea so I'm thinking about becoming a lawyer and then joining the Innocence Project to help out people who were wrongly convicted, like you Mum."

Elsa was quite taken aback at her daughter's words. She smiled at her.

"Work for me, I'm afraid," Jack sighed. "I wish I could take the day off but I'm in the middle of a big project which I have to finished."

"How about you Leif?" Elsa asked him.

"I'm doing nothing," Leif said as he buttered his toast.

"Excellent, how about showing me around town?" Elsa grinned at him. "I'm sure it's changed since the last time I saw it."

Half an hour later, Elsa and Leif were walking around Arendelle. They were currently waiting in the Pharmacy as Leif needed to pick up some standard medication such as paracetamol and some inhalers for Sigrid. Leif had managed to find what he needed in no time at all and they headed up to the counter. Elsa stuffed her hands into her pockets of her jacket. Jack had bought her some new clothes. It was one thing being out of her prison garb but the brand new fashions quite surprised her. They waited a few moments before they reached the counter. Elsa was amazed at how Leif managed to pay for the items. He used what Elsa believed was called an EFTPOS card. She had never used one before. She was simply fascinated. The things she missed out on. The woman, who was processing the transaction, didn't look up the entire time. The only time she did was when she handed Leif a bag of his items.

"Have a good…." Her voice trailed off when her eyes fell on Elsa. "Elsa Frost," she whispered. Judging by the scared look on her face, she knew exactly who Elsa was.

The people behind them stopped what they were doing and stared at Elsa. They all mimicked the same expression that the woman had on her face.

"Let's get out of here," Leif muttered to his mother.

"Why did they let her out?" a man yelled out.

"She's a murderer," a woman yelled. "She should be locked up."

Elsa started to sweat. She had hoped that the news that she was innocent would have been enough for people but it appeared like it wouldn't be. She tried to make a break for it before it got too crazy but when she turned to tell Leif, she saw that he was glaring at the crowd.

"My Mum is not a murderer," Leif snapped.

"Why are you defending her son?" an old man said. "She killed your grandparents."

"Leif," Elsa started tugging on his jacket. She was begging him to leave.

"I'm defending her because she's innocent," Leif yelled at the man. "She did not kill my grandparents."

"She'll kill you next," a woman said. "Mark my words. It will be you, your sister and your Father who will appear next in the paper."

"Leif," there were tears in Elsa's eyes. She didn't want to be in the store anymore. She couldn't take all the stares, all the hateful words.

"Okay Mum," Leif suddenly looked alarm at what he saw when he looked at his mother.

They then excited the store together. Elsa had to lean against a fence to get a hold of herself. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She should have expected something like this. It seemed like the only people in Arendelle who believed her were her own family. She wondered if her own friends would still think she was a murderer. She had hoped that the fact that the DNA evidence proved she wasn't the killer and that the witness statements had been recanted would be enough but it seemed like some people wouldn't believe it. The sad thing is that she did recognise some of the people in the Pharmacy. They were people who use to smile and wave at her when she passed them pushing a pram containing her twins but now, she couldn't get their angry stares and shouts out of her head.

"Forget about those people Mum," Leif said. "They don't know what they're talking about. You've been cleared. We know you're innocent."

"I was convicted Leif," Elsa said. "For twenty one years they all thought I was a murderer and now they suddenly have to accept that I'm not?"

"People will come through Mum," Leif smiled. "They always do."

Elsa smiled back at Leif. He had a much better outlook on life than she did.

* * *

><p>Sigrid was sitting in a study room with a group of her fellow classmates. She had her notes in front of her and a highlighter in her hand. They were discussing cases that they were likely to be examined on.<p>

"So, I think that Sam is being accused of - what?" she ended when she saw the looks on their faces.

"We hear your Mum got released yesterday," a girl called Dania said smirking.

"Yeah, so?" Sigrid said slowly.

"So how did she get out when didn't finish her sentence?" a boy called Erik asked.

"Well it helps that she isn't guilty," Sigrid said.

"She's innocent?" gasped Dania. "But she's so obviously guilty! No alibi, motive, murder weapon is hers, fingerprints found at the scene."

"Dania, can you be any more dense?" Sigrid said exasperated. "Just because she has no alibi and a motive doesn't make her instantly guilty. The fingerprints were at my Grandparents house because she was there earlier. I would give you the knife if there wasn't a reasonable explanation to do with it. It was obviously stolen. Mum said she lost it."

"Lost it, eh?" Sigrid's classmate Willem said. "Oh come Sigrid. That is so obviously a lie."

"Well it doesn't matter if it's a lie or isn't," Sigrid then got a smug smile over her face. "The DNA evidence proves she wasn't the killer anyway. Not that I needed that to believe she was innocent anyway."

There was a small silence following this.

"Shall we get back to doing our work?" Sigrid's best friend Christa said nervously.

"Yes, let's," Sigrid agreed.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update! Please review =)**


	16. Post Prison

**OoPoPcAnDy: Don't worry about the killer, he/she is gone.**

**olimacproductions: Nice speech, pity you/Anna weren't there to deliver it.**

**Guest Reviews: No, that was one of the things I changed as I didn't want the Frost family to break up.**

**DisneyMan: Hopefully the little Kristanna exchange in this was what you wanted.**

**Chapter 16: Post Prison**

The next few days went too slowly for Elsa's liking. She endured people staring and pointing at her whenever she walked down the street. Overtime, she had learned to ignore this. She couldn't let it get to her. If she did, well she might do something she would regret. Prison had changed Elsa, hardened her, made her more cynical, more distrusting of the world. She had learned some things in prison and now she may do things that she wouldn't have normally done if she hadn't gone to prison.

Elsa was walking down the main streets of Arendelle. This was something that Elsa had been doing since the age of seven. She would walk to the stores by herself to get some ice cream or a bag of lollies with the pocket money she earned. Sometimes she would even be accompanied by Anna. How times have changed since then. The world that she had emerged into was quite different from the one she had come from. Elsa used to know everyone in Arendelle and everyone knew her. Now she hardly knew anyone and, well, everyone still knew her. Elsa stuffed her hands in her pockets and leaned against a wall. She stared out at the empty streets. Elsa had gotten quite sick of everyone pointing and yelling at her so she had taken to walking the streets when no one was about. It was currently quite early in the morning. Barely anyone was up. Jack didn't even notice Elsa slip out.

The sun was properly up now. Elsa let its warmth bathe her as she closed her eyes and let the rays fall on her. She never could feel this at peace while in prison. It was quite a pleasant change. She relaxed against the wall and slid down it still letting the rays bask her in their light. She didn't know how much time had passed in the time she just stayed there. Elsa just sat there and let the world pass her by. She could hear people talking and their footsteps clambering around as people did their morning shopping. Elsa just let them be. She was in some off street from one of the main roads so they weren't coming down towards her which was something that she was grateful for. She just wanted to sit where she was and not have anything bother her.

Elsa soon heard the sound of footsteps coming towards here. Great, Elsa thought, probably some kids coming over to jeer and try and provoke me into doing something I would regret. Elsa just stayed where she was. She hoped that if she didn't do or say anything, maybe, just maybe, they would pass her by. No such luck as the footsteps were coming closer and closer. Please just go away, Elsa begged silently. The footsteps got louder and louder. Elsa prepared herself for any hateful words. Elsa could feel someone standing over her. Elsa didn't want to open her eyes. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Elsa?" a voice said

Elsa's eyes snapped opened, she knew that voice. She looked up and saw the smiling face of her friend, Karina, who was standing over her and giving her a warm smile. Elsa smiled back. It was nice to see a friendly face.

"What are you doing here?" Karina asked helping Elsa to her feet.

"I just wanted some time alone," Elsa and Karina set off at a walk back up towards the main street, "but I could ask you the same question."

"Oh my brother-in-law and sister live down here," Karina explained. "I was going to see them before I remembered they were on holiday in New Zealand. So it was kind of a bust."

"I see," Elsa and Karina were now walking down the main street now. Elsa noticed Karina giving her glances every now and then. "What?" Elsa finally said after several moments of this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Elsa.

Karina stopped walking and Elsa turned around to face her. Karina was giving her a look which looked almost saddened and sympatric. Elsa sighed. She knew instantly what Karina was talking about.

"Well, at first I didn't think anyone would believe me, I mean why would they?" Elsa let out a small laugh. "I was convicted and all the evidence seemed to point at me and so I thought that if everyone thought I was a murder it might help me survive. I mean you saw how it was with Birgitte. She would have skinned me alive if she knew the truth. Some poor little rich girl in prison? I would have been an easy target. I guess it was just easier to pretend to be this person that everyone thought I was."

"I would have believed you," Karina said in a small voice.

"Really?" Elsa was a little taken aback.

"Well, you would have said you didn't do it and I would have no reason to doubt your words. I mean you are my friend and the facts soon backed you up anyway."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled at her friend.

Elsa and Karina just walked around for ages. Elsa didn't know how much time they had spent talking. It was nice to talk to Karina without armed guards breathing down their necks all the time. Around lunchtime, Elsa spotted two familiar people. They were staring into the window of one of Arendelle's most fashionable clothes shop. The blonde of the pair sighed as she gazed at the prices while the red hair one laughed and attempted to drag her away. Elsa grinned as she watched them. They soon spotted Elsa standing only a few metres away before they raced up and gave her a hug.

"Hello Elsa," Rapunzel said. "Wow, look at you. All out and ready to begin anew. You look pretty good."

"Thanks, Rapunzel," Elsa grinned.

"Who's this?" Merida was looking Karina up and down.

"Oh sorry," Elsa laughed. "This is Karina, Karina, these are my friends from school, Rapunzel and Merida."

"Rapunzel," Karina said thinking. "Didn't you get married to a guy called Eugene? I think Elsa mentioned your wedding to me years ago."

"Well he prefers to be called Flynn Ryder," Rapunzel laughed. "It's his alias but he will always be Eugene to me."

"So how do you guys know each other?" Merida began but as soon as she said it, she realised the answer. "Oh of course, prison friends."

"You were in prison too?" Rapunzel looked genuinely interested.

"Well yeah," Karina said. "In and out."

"What did you do?" Merida suddenly looked intrigued. "Did you do some reckless driving? Oh, did you beat up someone? Did you defraud your investors?"

"Easy Merida," Elsa raised her hands to stop her from talking. "Stop interrogating Karina. She's had enough of that."

And so have I, Elsa thought in her head. It turned out that Karina didn't mind Merdia's poking around. She just smiled at her.

"No," Karina shook her head. "I'm a thief."

"A thief?" Rapunzel looked a little nervous. "So you break into people's houses and steal things?"

"Pretty much."

"Listen it would be nice if you didn't swing by my house," Merida said. "I just installed this brand new TV system and I don't want it gone before I can enjoy it."

They all laughed.

"I don't always take things of value," Karina said. "Sometimes I just take what I can get my hands on. It's an impulse."

"She's a kleptomaniac," Elsa explained.

"And in the time we've been speaking, I've stolen all your wallets," Karina said.

"What?!" Rapunzel and Merida both exclaimed while Elsa laughed.

"Kidding," Karina said hiding behind Elsa.

Merida and Rapunzel checked their bags anyway, just in case.

* * *

><p>Jack was humming to himself as he made himself a steak sandwich. Sigrid was staring at him from the kitchen table where she had been making notes from old exam papers that she had done.<p>

"You're in a good mood," she commented.

"Well, you Mother is back," Jack said. "She has been proven innocent, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

"Good point," Sigrid said before going back to her notes.

Jack continued to hum as he placed his steak onto bread, place lettuce, tomato and cheese on top before smacking another piece of bread on top to finish the sandwich. Sigrid was giggling at him while she worked. Jack wondered if she was really concentrating on her work or if that was just what she said she was doing. Sigrid's phone went off and when she answered it, she instantly forgot about her work. She leaned back in her chair, placed her feet up on the table and started to twiddle her pen in her free hand. Jack rolled his eyes. He picked up his sandwich and a drink before he left Sigrid to have her chat with one of her girlfriends who were calling about something ridiculous no doubt.

"How dare he!" Jack heard Sigrid cry when he left the room. Jack didn't want to know or care what that guy had did.

Jack found Leif in the living room reading Calvin and Hobbes. Leif was lying on one of the couches and held the book up to his face. Jack sat down on the chair next to him and placed his feet up on the footstool. Leif put his comic down and then sat up straight.

"Dad, I'm worried about Mum," he said.

"In what way?" Jack was now concerned.

"Well when we were in the Pharmacy the other day, people started mobbing Mum. I think if it was any other time period, they would have the noose ready to lynch her!"

"Leif, your Mother and Arendelle both went through the same tragedy. Your Mum lost her parents and Arendelle lost two great pillars of their community. Of course they would want the blood of the person who took their lives. You're Mum's arrest came as a great shock and for some people, not much a surprise. Your Mum was this sweet, kind, innocent and caring person who was now suddenly accused of murdering two people. However people knew that she didn't have the best relationship with her parents which I think caused people to realise that they should have known all along that she did it. Now suddenly people are told, after twenty one years, that she didn't do it. People are just having a hard time believing this and keep in mind not everyone understands the science of DNA. Even your Aunt Anna when she discovered it didn't understand it and she can be one of the smartest people I know."

Leif smiled. "I just hope no one does anything they regret."

"Me too son, me too."

Leif was silent for a moment before he spoke again. When he did, his voice sounded like he was hesitating a bit.

"Prison changed Mum didn't it?"

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Your Mum had to survive for twenty one years in there but I know the same woman who I knew all those years ago is in there too. I don't know half the things that had happened while your Mum served out her sentence. She got into fights, riots happened, all sorts of stuff went down. In that kind of environment, you have to adapt to survive."

"Prison changes everyone," Leif said after a few moments.

"Yes it does," Jack nodded.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Karina, Rapunzel and Merida were walking through Arendelle Park. They were just enjoying the day together. Elsa and the others took a seat underneath a giant oak tree. Conversation soon started up. Elsa didn't really participate in the conversation. Her attention had been taken by something else. In the distance she could see a figure standing in the distance. The figure was staring at Elsa and Elsa knew instantly who the figure was. Elsa got to her feet and brushed off the dirt.<p>

"Where are you doing?" Merida asked but Elsa ignored her.

Elsa headed over to where the figure was standing. She smirked at Elsa when she approached.

"So you're innocent," the girl smirked again.

"What do you want Birgitte?' Elsa asked sounding quite tired.

"Oh nothing," Birgitte shrugged. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Okay then, hello, now what are you up to?"

"Can't you just believe that I'm not actually up to anything? I just wanted to say hello."

"Fine," Elsa said. "Hello."

"Don't worry Frost, I've wasted a lot of time on you and your little sidekick. I won't be making that mistake again."

"Good, it gives you more time to beat up any boyfriends of yours anyway."

Birgitte glared at Elsa.

"I'm warning you Frost," she said in a dangerous voice.

"What? I'm not afraid of you Birgitte," Elsa sneered. "I may not have murdered my parents but I survived twenty one years in prison and if I remember correctly I was the one who stabbed you in the neck, so I wouldn't try anything if I was you. So let's make a deal; I stay away from you and you stay away from me, my family and Karina."

Birgitte seemed to think this over.

"Fine," she said after a few short minutes.

Elsa turned on her heel and walked back over to where her friends were sitting. They seemed to have been observing the conversation that had been taken place between Elsa and Birgitte. Elsa sat back down next to Rapunzel.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Just an old friend," Elsa said trying to sound causal.

Karina caught Elsa's gaze and she knew instantly who Elsa had been talking to.

"So Elsa," Merida said. "I just want to say that I'm really glad you're out."

"Yeah we are," Rapunzel hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry I thought you did murder your parents. I should have known you would never do that."

"It's okay," Elsa said. "Everyone did. Pretty much I was the only suspect. I don't blame you for thinking it. I'm actually surprised that anyone believed me actually."

"Well we're happy that everyone knows the truth now," Merida said. "I don't care what people are saying. We all know you're innocent and soon everyone will know that. They will come to the realisation that what they're doing, what they're saying is horrid words. They will soon forgive and welcome you back."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled at her two best friends.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was alone in his house with Anna. Their own children were doing some thing or another. He was sure Josef with friends and he was sure they had gone to see some movie or something while Helena and Heidi were going shopping together. He vaguely recalled something being discussed last night about Heidi having a date with some guy who served her coffee at the local coffee shop and Helena was helping her pick out clothes so she can look good for the big date. Kristoff didn't really remember. Anna knew where they were and so he decided to leave it to her.<p>

Kristoff was in his study typing away at some report on his computer. He looked at the aquarium that was sitting next to his desk. His eyes traced the fish that were swimming around in it. His children, when they were younger, had always begged for some pet. They had two dogs, Heidi had some rabbits, Josef insisted on pet rat when he was seven which Anna had said an adamant no to so he got a lizard instead and Helena got some gerbils. Now they had fish because Kristoff liked fish. They required very little from him and Kristoff thought there was something soothing about watching them swim around.

Anna came into room. Kristoff grinned at her and Anna came over to him and sat down on his lap. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What are you working on?" she asked him staring at his computer screen.

"Some report or another," Kristoff said. "What are you up to today?"

"I have no idea," Anna sighed.

"Well we always could," Kristoff finished his sentence by leaning in and giving her a kiss which Anna responded quite enthusiastically. "I mean the house is empty."

"Don't you have a report to finish?" Anna giggled giving Kristoff another kiss.

"Report or having fun with my wife," Kristoff said pretending to weigh them up in his mind. "I think I'll go with the latter."

"Well that may have to wait," Anna said with a teasing smile. "Elsa is coming over soon and I would like to be dressed when she arrives."

"Aw," Kristoff looked disappointed.

"Maybe later," Anna gave him another teasing smile and a wink.

Anna got off Kristoff's lap and made to leave but Kristoff called her back. She turned around and gave him a warm smile. Kristoff stood up and walked over to Anna. He took her hands in his and stared into her bright eyes.

"I just want to say that you did it," Kristoff's face split into a huge grin. "You got Elsa out of prison and proved that she is indeed innocent. You did it all yourself. You alone stubbornly believed without question that your sister wasn't guilty. I do admit there were times that I did believed the opposite. At the beginning of this, I thought you were a bit reckless and crazy in trying to do this, trying to juggle University, work, a husband and three kids. You somehow pulled it off and I am so proud of you. I know I said some things and at the time I was angry but after I cooled down I felt instant remorse. You didn't mean to miss important things, you didn't mean to make it seem like we were second. I know that us, your family is number one on your list of priories and I lashed out before remembering that fact. So I just like to say sorry for anything mean or nasty I said. I was upset and I lashed out. I didn't mean it at all. I just want you to know that I will always be here by your side where I know I belong on whatever you do. I love you Anna Winters and I couldn't be happier knowing that you are my wife and the mother of my children."

"Kristoff," Anna smiled. "My family means everything to me. I know that it didn't seem like that and at times I did feel like I failed as a wife and as a mother but I could never hold anything that you did against me. I love you with all my heart and it warms it knowing that you are on my side regardless of what I do."

Kristoff leaned in and gave Anna another kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"That's Elsa," Anna breathed.

* * *

><p>Elsa was standing by the front door when it opened and Anna appeared. She grinned and Elsa and Elsa grinned back. Anna stood back to let Elsa in. Elsa followed Anna into the kitchen where Elsa took a seat at the table. Anna made them both tea and she sat down next to Elsa.<p>

"You fulfilled your promise," Elsa said suddenly.

"What?"

"You said you would do anything to get me out of prison and to prove my innocence. I never believed that could be possible but you came through for me. You did it."

"Well I did have help," Anna smiled.

"Anna you believed in me when the facts seem to be pointing in the other direction. You alone took a stand against my conviction. You alone decided to do something about it. You never gave up on the fact that I would one day be free. Do you know how much that means to me?"

"Elsa," Anna put down her mug. "I would never give up on you. I couldn't let you rot in prison. I had to do something about that. I saw an injustice and I had to fight it. If I didn't you would still be in prison and that is something I could never let happen."

"Anna, you are amazing, you know that right?"

"I have been told that," Anna smiled.

"I am just so thankful that you, Jack, Kristoff, Sigrid, Leif, Helena, Heidi and Josef all stood by me when you guys all could have just accepted the fact that I was a murderer and want nothing to do with me. Jack could have divorced me and taken away my children, you could have hated me for killing our parents especially when they doted on you. You could have wanted nothing more to do with me. But that didn't happen. You guys stood strong for me and never gave up."

"Elsa, we love you and we know you. That's why we believed you and never gave up."

"Anna, thank you, thank you for all you did. I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"You're welcome," Anna smiled, "and just so you know I would do it all over again if I had to."

"I've already said it but I will say it again, Anna you are amazing."

"I know," Anna giggled.

* * *

><p>Jack was getting ready for bed that night. Elsa had just gotten back home from having dinner with Anna and Kristoff. Jack had missed her so dearly but he was glad that Elsa got a chance to reconnect with her sister and brother-in-law. Jack was in the kitchen with Sigrid and Leif. They were all enjoying a cup of hot chocolate before they go to bed. They were all in their pyjamas, dressing gowns and slippers. The door opened and they could hear the sound of shoes against the floorboards. Jack knew that must be Elsa and sure enough, Elsa soon came into kitchen where they were sitting. She took off her coat and bag before she put them down on the bench. Elsa let out a deep breath and faced her family. They all looked up at her expectantly.<p>

"I just want to say," Elsa said, "thank you."

"For what?" Leif asked.

"For believing in me and not straying from me," Elsa said. "You guys could have all up and left but you didn't. You stayed and despite what everyone said, you believed me. You guys have no idea how much you all mean to me."

"We couldn't doubt you Mum," Leif said.

"Never," Sigrid agreed.

Jack stood up and faced his wife.

"Elsa I would never leave you, I love you and I, we, knew inside us that you couldn't have committed the crime you were convicted of."

Elsa smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" she said.

Jack encased her in his arms before he pulled her gently in for a small kiss.

"And I love you," he grinned at her.

**A/N: So this is a little tie up loose ends kind of chapter before the epilogue. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	17. Epilogue

**itsmorefuninthePhilipine: Don't worry. I have so many ideas for Jelsa fanfics. I'm just wondering if I'll have the time to write them all.**

**just a reader: Thanks =) Oh on my next story, should be out sometime soon, I'm planning for it to be tomorrow (yay Friday!) as I have plenty of free time then.**

**DisneyMan: You're welcome =)**

**Guest Reviews: No sorry there isn't going to be a sequel.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:I think this chapter answers your concern.**

**olimacproductions: Next fanfic is basically a story about Sir Jackson Frost becoming Queen Elsa's captain of the guards. Some fluffy moments planned with some drama thrown in. Hope you will read and enjoy. Should be out tomorrow or on Saturday.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Thanks =) Glad you liked it!**

**Okay first off I would like to say sorry this wasn't out yesterday. I had a Stats Assignment due today and I needed to finish it off. It was an annoyance but its done and handed in. Yay! So anyway, here is the chapter, please enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

_Arendelle 2009 – Eight Years Later_

"Look, the evidence clearly shows that my client is innocent," Anna said into her telephone. She paused while she waited for a response. "Thank you," she put down the telephone and sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Woah," came a voice. "I'm sensing a lot of tension."

Anna looked up and saw her niece standing in the doorway grinning at her. Anna leaned back in her chair.

"Just a friendly disagreement between me and the DA office," Anna smiled. "I seem to have quite a history with that, don't I?"

"Yeah, 'friendly'," Sigrid made air quotes around the word." I just came here to leave the Holst files with you."

Sigrid placed a large file on top of Anna's desk. She almost flinched when the file dropped on the desk.

"Thank you Sigrid," Anna said flicking through them.

"No problem," Sigrid smiled. "Oh did you get Mum's settlement all sorted?"

"You know it," Anna looked quite smug when she twiddled her pen around her fingers.

Ever since Elsa's released, Anna had been working on a Wrongful Imprisonment lawsuit and had secured a large settlement in return. She had only won the suit very recently as it had been a long tired out process but nonetheless, Anna had won. Anna had thought that this was the first real justice that Elsa had gotten in a very long time.

She turned to leave but Anna called out when Sigrid had one hand on the doorframe.

"Oh Sigrid," Sigrid turned to smile at her Aunt. "You and your brother are coming later right?"

"Oh most definitely," Sigrid smiled.

* * *

><p>Elsa was out running around Arendelle for her morning jog. She had her headphones in and was listening to the band Survivor and was currently being motivated to run by their song Eye Of The Tiger. She passed people who all smiled at her when she ran past and she smiled back. It was nice to see people waving and smiling at her rather than yelling cruel and hurtful remarks. She ran into the local convenient store, grabbed a bottle of water and headed up to the counter after pausing her music and taking out her headphones.<p>

"Hey Elsa," the man behind the counter said. "Just the bottle of water today?"

"Yeah, thanks Klaus," Elsa said as Klaus scanned the bottle.

"So, how's life treating you?" Klaus asked as he took Elsa's money and got her change.

"Okay I guess," Elsa took the water from Klaus and took a long drink.

"That's great," Klaus smiled at her. "Have a nice day!"

"I will, thanks," Elsa left the shop, put her headphones back in, restarted her music and continued jogging, drinking large gulps of water as she did so. It was such a hot day. She really needed that water to freshen up. She continued on her usual route until she managed to get back to her house. She found Jack painting their front wall when she arrived back. He smiled when he heard her approach.

"Nice jog?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah," Elsa looked at her husband. There were paint stains all over his t-shirt and shorts. Thankfully they were some of his old clothes so it didn't matter too much if he got paint on them. Elsa then turned her attention to the wall Jack was painting. It was starting to look pretty good. The paint on the wall had recently started coming off and looking quite old. Elsa had been nagging Jack about it for weeks and now he was finally doing it and by the looks of things, he was doing a fine job.

"I might go have a shower and then get changed," Elsa said. "You should too. Sigrid will be coming for us in about an hour."

"You got it," Jack leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

* * *

><p>Anna was down by the lake setting up the cabin. She was currently stacking the fridge full of food. She, along with her family and Elsa's family were going to spend the weekend down by the lake. Anna had been quite stressed lately and so Kristoff had made the suggestion which Anna had welcomed greatly. Kristoff was back at the truck. He along with their children were getting out their luggage. Heidi had been complaining the entire way down as there weren't going to be enough beds for everyone and so she had been allocated a couch to sleep in. This was something that she wasn't too happy about. Kristoff had told her to accept it which she was having a hard time doing. She was still grumbling when she came into the cabin carrying a suitcase. Anna had to roll her eyes before telling Heidi to pick a random couch. Heidi threw herself onto the nearest one.<p>

"What are you complaining about?" Helena said coming into the room carrying her own suitcase. "I also have to sleep on a couch."

"Couches ruin my back," Heidi grumbled.

Helena gave a small laugh at her sister before she flung herself onto the other couch and picked up a magazine.

"Girls, we still have more stuff to bring in," Kristoff said pulling some bags into the cabin.

"We know," Helena and Heidi said together, not moving an inch.

The sound of a car pulling up to the cabin could he heard outside. Soon the five Bjorgmans heard the sound of slamming door and four voices which they recognised as the Frosts. The door opened and indeed, all four Frosts walked through the door led by Jack. They all grinned as each other saw one another. It didn't take them too long to get unpacked. Kristoff clapped his hands together and asked if anyone wanted to go fishing. Jack, Josef and Leif instantly put their hands up. Helena and Heidi were too busy reading magazines and Sigrid was chatting to her fiancée about their upcoming wedding, so they all said no. Elsa and Anna also declined. Elsa just wanted to relax and Anna did as well. They both had a long trip down and neither one of them wanted to spend the day on a boat.

It wasn't too long until Elsa and Anna were lounging on some deck chairs with some drinks in their hands. Elsa loved days like this. She couldn't get enough of these days. These days made her grateful that she was alive.

"These moments never get old," Elsa said taking a sip of her drink.

"Neither," Anna smiled.

Sigrid soon came out of the cabin and set up another chair beside her mother.

"Wedding plans giving you a hard time?" Anna asked.

"You know it," Sigrid said. "I swear my to-be mother-in-law is trying to make my life miserable. I think she wants to stop the wedding."

"Glad we didn't have that problem," Anna said clinking her glass against Elsa's.

"Lucky," Sigrid moaned. "Mum got Grandma and Aunt Anna got Bulda. Why couldn't I be this lucky?"

"Luck of the draw," Anna said while Elsa nodded.

Kristoff, Jack, Josef and Leif were all sitting in Kristoff's boat which was situated in the middle of the lake. They were all holding reels. They were all leaning against the edge of the boat waiting for a fish to tug on their lines. Kristoff had a bottle in his hand and his hat was pulled down low to shade his face. Josef and Leif were chatting about the latest Play Station game that they were playing while Jack just rested and stared into the horizon not having a care in the world.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Leif asked suddenly looking back over to the cabin where the girls were chilling.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The girls," Leif pointed over to them.

"Probably discussing us," Kristoff said taking a sip from the bottle in his hand. "We are quite a hot topic with them."

"They're always discussing us," Jack said. "Remember the time in school when the girls would always giggle and gossip about is behind our backs?"

"Mum and Aunt Anna seriously did that?" Leif said.

"Well more Aunt Anna, Rapunzel and Merida than Mum," Jack answered. "Your Mum would always tell them to shut up."

"Wait, Aunt Elsa never gossiped about you?" Josef asked his Uncle.

"Yep," Jack replied. "She hated it when they would tease her about her obvious crush on me. Of course it wasn't that obvious to me. I had quite a hard time interrupting your Mother's signals as she wouldn't always give me the time of day."

Leif and Josef laughed at these words.

"And we would tease you about your obvious crush on Elsa," Kristoff grinned from under his cap. "He would go all red and fumble his words whenever he would see or talk to her. It was quite amusing to watch."

Jack gave him a dark look which indicated that he remembered. Kristoff sniggered a little at Jack's gaze. He remembered having a lot fun teasing him however Jack got him back when Kristoff started developing a crush on Elsa's younger sister. Soon it was Kristoff who was fumbling his words whenever Anna would look or talk to him.

Suddenly there was a shout from Leif and they all looked over to see his line being tugged. He wasn't the only one; Josef's line was also being tugged. They both managed to reel in some pretty big fish which Kristoff and Jack were both quite impressed with.

"Let's see what the girls make of these," Josef said looking quite eager.

* * *

><p>Anna was just relaxing when she heard the sounds of people coming towards her. It was the boys and they were coming back with two amazing looking fish. Jack donned an apron with the words 'Kiss the cook' which Elsa obliged to while Kristoff, Josef and Leif were properly gut and clean the fish. The smell of sizzling fish soon filled the air sending their stomachs growling. Sigrid made some chips to go the fish while Anna made homemade lemonade. Kristoff was soon plating dishes for all of them and shouting out who wants what plate. Knives and forks against plates was all could be heard as people happily ate their food. It wasn't long before people started asking for seconds. When everyone had eaten, Anna helped Helena and Heidi tidy away all the mess that everyone had left.<p>

Anna soon noticed Elsa sitting outside sitting on the bench. She was gazing out to the lake with a strange look in her eyes. Anna excused herself from the kitchen and headed out towards her.

"Hey," Anna said.

Elsa looked up and smiled. Anna sat down next to Elsa and stared out at the glistening lake that was before them.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Oh just things," Elsa sighed.

Anna knew what was on her mind. Elsa was thinking about the last twenty nine years that had gone by. A lot had happened in those twenty nine years. Elsa had spent twenty one out of those twenty nine behind bars for a crime that she never committed. Elsa had been singled out and some kind of vendetta had been put against her by Sergeant (then Officer) Nancy Taylor for some reason that no one could pin down. Anna could feel the same burning range within her whenever she thought about Taylor. She was like a bull, chasing on after Elsa and she didn't stop to consider the facts that were being presented before her. Elsa had been convicted based on very circumstantial evidence with no real hard evidence and some of the evidence that had been presented had been fraud evidence. Elsa had been sent to jail for sixty years without the chance of parole. Something that showed just how everything had screwed her over.

Nancy Taylor was immune from the crime the evidence because the Arendelle statute of limitations had expired. Anna had found this out when she tried to go after Taylor as she believed that Taylor was responbile for everything that had happened to Elsa. However, in Anna's opinion, she had missed the bullet which had shot right into Elsa instead. Anna was furious about this. She thought that Taylor should pay in some way or another for what she did to Elsa. If it wasn't for her, Elsa may not have gone to jail. She may not have spent majority of her life behind bars for a crime she never convicted. However Taylor had escaped justice and that was something that Anna had to live with.

Anna didn't know what would have happened if she hadn't decided to take a stand against Elsa's conviction. She wouldn't be sitting next to her for starters. She wouldn't be enjoying this relaxing day at Kristoff's cabin. She would still be in prison, in the same cell that she had been in for her entire sentence. The new evidence that Anna had found wouldn't never have been found either. The evidence would still be sitting in that forgotten corner in the Oslo High Court evidence room collecting dust with no one to think about it. The DNA would never have been tested, Anna wouldn't have found out about Nancy Taylor mudding the waters with her attempt to frame Elsa in the process and Elsa's conviction would never have been overturned.

Since Elsa's released, people had a hard time accepting she was innocent. They call her a murderer and say that she should have gotten the hangman's noose. Elsa had been quite affected by all of it. It was one thing to be convicted of the crime but to see people who you have known for all your life suddenly turn on you was another. It was like Jack said, people had believed she had murdered their parents for over two decades and now suddenly they were forced to accept that what they believed wasn't true. It started with a few people and now the whole of Arendelle accepted the fact that Elsa wasn't guilty. People were friendly to her again and now longer vying for her head on a spike.

It was the aftermath of getting Elsa out of prison that made Anna decide to continue in her line of work. She now works alongside Sigrid at the Innocence Project, devoting their time and energy to get innocent people out of jail and reverse their convictions. Anna wasn't orgainally planning on continuing as a lawyer. She only became a lawyer to help out Elsa but she was glad she decided to continue. She had helped out so many people that she loved her job despite the frustrating part of trying to get the DA to admit they made a mistake. Something they should be quite familiar with. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't work. She didn't have much experience as prison took that from her but she did have odd jobs from time to time which she managed to do pretty well. Her main goal was to fully reconnect with her family and friends which she was had managed to do.

"At least you have the rest of your life to lead," Anna said.

"What's left of it," Elsa sighed again. "Prison took most of that from me but," Elsa put a smile on her face, "at least I still have life to lead. I'm not still in that cell brooding about how unfair life was to me. Now I can enjoy myself with the people I care about, my family and my friends. I'm going to make these last years count. I am not going to have prison take everything I have left from me."

"Sounds like a plan," Anna said, her head leaning on Elsa's shoulder.

The real murderer of Adgar and Idun Winters was never found. There wasn't enough evidence to pursue anyone. Anna had tried reopening the case with the police and Bunnymund, who worked with the Arendelle police, had been quite accommodating but nothing new had found. The case had gone cold. Anna just had to contend with herself that the murderer may just go free for now and maybe in future something might just happen. Anna was just happy that people knew that it wasn't her sister and that Anna had proven her innocence which was something that Anna had never given up on which both the Frost and the Bjorgmans were both happy and proud of.

**A/N: Quick note: you guys may be wondering why the murderer was not revealed. This is because in the movie the murderer was never found. I did sort of have a half okayish storyline for the murder but it was a little cliché and maybe a bit meh. Basically it was something about Pitch (or maybe Hans, I never really did properly set on one of them) murdering Elsa's parents as he knew she 'hated' them and he wanted to prove his love for her (Pitch was constantly rejected by Elsa as she was in love with Jack). It was one of those overdone plotlines which I wasn't so keen on writing. Anyway, so I left it the way they did it in the movie.**

**So this is the end. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. I recommend watching the movie. I really enjoyed it. I did deviate quite a bit from the movie though in places such as Elsa's time in prison as the movie didn't really focus on Kenny (Elsa) much. However I did quite enjoy writing it though. Anyway big shout out to everyone who reviewed, faved, read and followed. Thank you guys so much, your support is well appreciated it. I have way more Jelsa fanfics planned (hopefully I'll get around to writing them and maybe even see you guys reviewing them), so I hope you guys stick around. If you guys want other Jelsa fanfics, head over to my page!**

**Anyway, thanks again and please review =)**


End file.
